The Mysterious Universe 13
by Antebellum96
Summary: What if there was another universe besides 12? What changes could occur? What outcomes could be different? Well, Read and find out! Fem!Kakarot x Vegeta main! Others later on!
1. Prologue - Multiverse Theory

Hello folks! This is Antebellum96 and my first attempt at writing a story here. I already posted the prologue and first three chapters on Deviant Art. So, go check them out there. Link will be on my home page.

Hope you enjoy and I sadly don't know any of the characters, except for some OCs, they all belong to Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.

Prologue – Multiverse Theory!

Wind quietly whistled through the bamboo trees making them sway gently looking as though they were dancing to a song that was unheard by deaf's ears. Much to the relief of an elderly man who was working in said bamboo grove. He had been working tirelessly in the grove since the sun had peaked over the horizon that very day. As the day progressed it had become unbearably hot and had made the old man pull out his handkerchief more times then he had anticipated.

He was now taking a rest from his work sitting on the soft grass taking small sips from the metal canteen he had brought with him that day. The old man let a soft sigh as he looked up at the sky with his beady black eyes. ' _It seems that its getting to be a bit late'_ the old man thought as he saw the sun was almost to the west. He closed his canteen up and slowly got himself up grabbing his bamboo basket strapping it to his back. It was time to head home. As he turned to the direction of which his house lay, he stopped and heard something.

At first he had believed it was the wind, but yet he stayed to listen. There is was again! A noise similar to a whimper or sniffle was not too far from where the old man stands. He cautiously turned towards the source of the noise and silent like a cat went toward it. As he got closer the noise got slightly louder. Then eventually he heard a voice.

"Shhhh! It's okay. We're okay."

The old man was surprised to hear it was a young boy. he quietly moved closer until he saw who that was.

It was indeed a young boy, no more then maybe five or six. His black hair was extremely long and messy as though he never heard of what a hair brush was. The boy wore strange looking armor along with a strange green device on one of his eyes. He was holding something is his arm. The old man moved a tiny bit to catch of glimpse of what the boy was holding.

In his arms was a baby, and a girl by the looks of it, her hair was the same black color as the boys, except her hair was extremely bed headed in style. All the girl was wearing was a simple diaper. The baby girl seemed almost distressed as the old man could see she was on the verge of tears. Judging by the look of these two the old man believed that they were siblings. He decided to approach the two very carefully.

As the old man moved closer he sadly did not notice the twig in front of him as he caused a loud snap causing the boy to quickly whirl around and glare with his coal black eyes at the intruder. A sniffle escaped the baby girl's lips as turned to look at her big brother was staring

"Who are you," the boy asked as his glare hardened slightly at the old man the baby in his arms stopped her sniffling as she curiously looked at the old man.

The old man gently cleared his throat as started to answer the boys question. "I am Gohan. I am asking who you two are?"

The boy hesitated for a minute as held onto the baby girl a bit tighter as he spoke. "I'm Raditz. This is my baby sister Kakarot."

The old man smiled gently at the two. Thus the story begins!


	2. Chapter 1 - Sweet Memories

Here's the first chappie! Hope you enjoy! Also, quick note! I will putting any warnings before any chapters that contain scenes that aren't meant for kiddies! ALRIGHT!

P.S.: Nothing belongs to me!

Chapter 1 - Sweet Memories

It was a calm and peaceful afternoon the wind gently brushing against the trees in the shaded forest. A young woman with a slightly familiar orange gi and wild black hair sat crossed-legged against a nearby tree keeping watch on a small child who was playing not too far from her. It was nice to have these moments of peace, due to the fact that trouble usually was attracted to her like a bloody magnet.

As she sighed quietly she picked up a familiar energy coming in her direction. A smile formed on her face as she heard the person whose energy she sensed land just a couple feet away from her.

"I'm glad to see you finally got your hair cut. Bulma finally convinced you, didn't she," the young woman spoke turning towards her visitor her smiling widening.

A huff escaped said visitors mouth as he walked towards her. "She did nothing of sort, Kakarot. I just thought it was good idea by now."

Kakarot couldn't help, but giggle. "Right. I know you Raditz. If not mistaken you had said, and I quote 'Hell will freeze over before I let any damn scissors near my hair." She couldn't help, but watch Raditz get slightly annoyed at her antics as he rolled his eyes at her.

Raditz's hair was cut up to his shoulders and pulled back in a simple messy short ponytail. He most certainly was well built to say the least, but some people felt intimidated by due to his slightly towering height along with his muscles. Usually you would see him in dark colored gis or battle armor that resembled the one he wore when he and his sister were sent to earth. Today, however he decided to wear something more normal for human standards. A pair of dark baggy jeans and a black button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up and the top button not buttoned up.

"And what about you? Bulma has tried to get you to change out of that ridiculous orange gi of yours, yet you tell her that lame excuse of you not being able to train in normal clothes," Raditz snapped back with a triumph smirk as he saw his baby sister pout at him.

Kakarot, unlike her brother, was quite petite and very fragile looking. Yet, judging by the slight hint of muscle definition people would think she was just some weakling women. Her outfit of choice was that of an orange colored gi. Of course wasn't a very bright or annoying color of orange, it was actually a calmer sunset orange color along with a matching sunset dark blue under shirt. Bulma had said that the world was going to end if she ever saw Kakarot in anything other then her gi.

"Alright you've got me. But I don't think you were her to insult my bad taste in clothing now, were you," Kakarot questioned as she turned hr attention quickly back to the child who was picking some dandelions just a few feet away from her humming.

"Did you forget," Raditz began as his sister gave him a look of confusion that pretty much said ' _forget what.'_ He gave an exasperated sigh as he face-palmed at his sister's short mindedness. "The reunion! It's been five years since you've defeated Piccolo."

She smacked herself in the forehead. How did she forget something as important as that! She stood up and brushed herself off quickly turned back towards the child who was now trying to makes friends with a butterfly.

"Gohan," Kakarot shouted to the child as the stopped her fun and quickly ran over with a big smile on her face.

Raditz decided to take a better look at his young niece, the last time he had seen her was back when she was first born. Similar to her mother the little girl's hair was slightly messy and short (think of teen Gohan's hair). She wore a cute yellow sundress with red outlining the bottom and the straps. She definitely had her mother's soft features and fair skin, but some of her other features made Raditz felt as if he seen these certain features from someone. He just couldn't put his finger on it though. Maybe it had something to do with Kakarot getting knocked up by some guy while OFF PLANET!

You see a good half a year before the fight with Piccolo happened Kakarot and Raditz had asked Bulma's brilliant father to make a ship so they could train off planet in order to train to their fullest potential without causing harm to the planet or innocents. While off planet Kakarot had met someone and started to secretly sneak off to see said person. Next thing he knew she had a bite mark on her neck and a child on the way. He flipped out telling her yelling at her and saying he was gonna kill the bastard who claimed his baby sister. Of course Kakarot couldn't remember anything about the guy which only irritated Raditz more. It also didn't help that he for the life him could not tell if the child was full saiyan or half.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sister kneel down and speak to her daughter. "Gohan. You remember your uncle Raditz," Kakarot spoke softly to the young girl as she gave a soft nod, "Well, Uncle Raditz made mommy remember that something important was happening today so head inside and get cleaned so your nice and clean whenever you met mommy's friends, okay?"

Gohan replied with a small okay and ran quickly over and into the house. Kakarot sighed gently as she stood back up and looked towards her brother. "Wait out here for a few minutes. Have to make sure she isn't getting distracted by her toys as she usually does," Kakarot explained as she walks towards her small home.

"By the way. I think Bulma will just love your new hair cut," Kakarot shouted back at her brother as a blush crept over his face. She giggled she slipped inside the house.

**************

After a few agonizingly boring minutes later both mother with daughter in arm came out of the house freshened and ready to go.

"NIMBUS," Kakarot shouted as a yellow cloud appeared out of no where right in front of the young woman making Gohan look in total awe.

"You're gonna use the pesky cloud even though you can fly perfectly fine," spoke Raditz eyeing the cloud which was given to her many years guy by the turtle hermit. Whose house they were heading to mind you.

"Well yeah. Gohan doesn't know how to fly yet and I don't want to risk it you know, " she explained as Kakarot swiftly leaped on the cloud landing on it gently as Raditz hovered himself off the ground nodding in understanding.

And off they went! Except what was gonna turn out to be a fun reunion was gonna turn to a mother and daughter's own living nightmare!

There ya go! Talk to a folks later!


	3. Chapter 2 - UNCLE?

Hey guys! Next chapter here and coming in hot! I will also be posting Chapter 3 as well so be prepared to read like no tomorrow!

Note: I actually don't know if I spelled Krillin's name correctly let me guys if that is the correct spelling or not! Too Many LLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Anywhos, on with the fic! I still sadly don't own anything!

Chapter 2 - UNCLE?!

The waves crashed gently against the sandy shores of a small island in the middle of the ocean. In the middle of said island was a simple small pink house. On the side of the house in red paint was the words KAME HOUSE. Of course, many few who've been to the house know of the quirky characters that right now reside within it's tight comforts. Overhead the sound of helicopter of some sorts could be heard overhead making the residence of the house most curious on their visitor.

The yellow helicopter landed just outside of the house as the pilot, a young woman with short blue hair, hopped out capsulizing her transportation placing it snug in the pocket of her white shorts. The young woman walked to the already opened door and gave a huge smile towards the residence of the house.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," the woman spoke cheerfully as the residence smiled widely at seeing her.

"Bulma! It's good to see you," the short bald monk in an orange gi piped up happily.

Of course everyone who was anyone knew who Bulma Briefs was. Daughter to Dr. Briefs, heir to capsule corp., along with being considered a blue haired beauty. It was during her search of the dragon balls that she had met this bald headed monk and many others. That included of course was the famous Turtle Hermit, also known as Roshi.

"So, where's Yamcha and his sister," inquired the monk as he usually saw the ex-desert bandit with the blue haired beauty along with his red-headed twin.

"UGH! Krillin, don't even mention his name. That cheating bastard," Bulma started with irritation, "Also, she declined the offer of joining us."

It wasn't till after she mentioned it that the group heard the noise of a couple familiar folks. Everyone practically ran out the door to meet none other then Kakarot and Raditz. Everyone was completely ecstatic to see them until Krillin noticed the small child in Kakarot's arms. Of course he decided to keep quiet about it till the time to ask was right.

"Kakarot! It's so good to see you. Still wearing that same old gi I see," Roshi inquired as he tried not to oogle at his former students well shaped body completely oblivious to the child held in her arms.

Last time after her training out in space Roshi had decided to try his hands at her. Big mistake! The minute he had groped her both her and Raditz had sent him flying right into a mountain. Believe me if looks could kill Roshi would have been killed twice over by the looks he got from the siblings. But still he couldn't, but stare.

It wasn't until after Bulma commented on Raditz's new hair making him blush did she notice the child in her best friend's arms. Confusion crossed her face, she no idea why Kakarot would have a child with her.

"Kakarot. I couldn't help notice the child in your arms. Are you babysitting the child or something," inquired Bulma as she continued to stare at the child.

"Oh right. This is my daughter, Gohan," Kakarot started putting the child down on the sand as the child hid behind Kakarot's legs, "Say hello."

Everyone looked at Kakarot in complete surprise, minus Raditz of course. When the heck did she have a kid?! And with whom?! Gohan shyly poked her head from her behind her mother's legs as everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-hello. My name is Gohan," She spoke shyly fiddling with one of the spikes of her hair.

Bulma was the first to snap out of the shock as she kneeled down to the young girl's eye level. She gave a gentle smile. ' _She looks so much like her mother'_ Bulma thought forgetting all about interrogating her friend on the who the father was. Well, she did notice the bite-mark scar on Kakarot's neck and the remembering some of things Raditz had explained to her a few years ago, she guessed that whoever gave her the mark was most likely the father.

"So, how old are you Gohan," Bulma questioned. The answer was a mix between 4 and 5 fingers. Most likely indicating she was 4 and a half.

Krillian couldn't, but also smile a bit at how adorable his friend's daughter was. He had once had a crush on the tall raven-haired woman, but eventually he started to see her as more of a sister then a crush. All he knew is whoever she had ended up with may Kami have mercy on their soul. Even though Kakarot was a very cheerful and optimistic person, she was extremely stubborn and those rare occasions of anger made even the bravest of men to crap themselves in fear. Krillian had actually never seen her truly angry, but what he heard from her brother was that she had almost torn the limbs off the poor soul who pissed her off.

He mentally shivered at the thought hoping that her daughter wouldn't have a temper similar to her or worse. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw both Kakarot and Raditz go complete tense.

"Raditz... Did you feel...," She quietly began as her brother nodded, "Gohan stay behind me."

"What is it," Bulma asked as she looked around in confusion at the sudden tension that appeared.

It was like a sudden flash as both sibling's heads whipped up to see a figure floating above the island. The figure lowered down to the island landing on the shore a few feet away from the group. Because of it everyone could see the stranger clearly.

It was middle aged man of some sort with hair that was exactly replica of Kakarot's. His skin was a bit tanned and his eye black and as cold as coal. He wore armor that resembled Raditz's whenever Bulma had met both him and Kakarot many years ago. Except it had hinds of dark blue on the shoulder and chest plates. A strange furry belt was on his waist and a red eye glass object was propped over his left eye. The Ki that was emitted off the man was extremely dark and sinister. Making the fighters of the group end up on guard.

"Well, well, I knew I would eventually find you two," began the man with a deep sinister voice, "It has been a long time Kakarot and Raditz, my niece and nephew."

Both siblings looked at each other. Kakarot was confused as hell. Who the hell was this guy? Was he claiming to her and Raditz's uncle?! Raditz knew who this was, but he questioned how he was still alive. He was exiled back even before his little sister was even. He turned back towards the man glaring at him harshly.

"Hello. Uncle Turles."

Le Gasp! Raditz and Kakarot have an uncle?! What could happen next? Find out next chapter. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 3 - Uneasy Alliance

Alright! Here you folks go the longest chapter so far. Now after this the chapters will be a lot longer apart. Due to the fact that these three chappies are posted on my DA account as well. But I'll try to get a chapter up a week.

Anywhos, I don't own anything!

Chapter 3 - Uneasy Alliance

Turles was extremely pleased with the situation at hand. For one, the rumors of other surviving saiyans were true and also, to top it all off, the survivors that he so happens to hunt down were his beloved niece and nephew. Yep! Today was starting to look up for the outcast. But of course it seems that convincing the two to side with him was gonna be the tough part.

"Raditz? This guy is our uncle," Kakarot inquired her brother as she eyed Turles wearily. His ki was too sinister to be of any relation to them in her opinion anyways.

"Yes. You were still in our mother's womb when the bastard was exiled from the planet. He tried to overthrow the king and take over Planet Vegeta right under our father's nose," He explained to her as a smirk stretched across their so called Uncle's face, "I'm just surprise your still alive. Thought that you would've died a slow and painful death after what you almost did."

Turles was now full blown smiling like a Cheshire cat now as he took a step towards the two which in return caused the siblings to tense and to prepare to attack if he came any closer. His smile lowered instantly as he heard a small whimper behind his niece's legs. He moved quickly wanting to have a look at the source as he appeared instantly right in front of Kakarot causing her to flinch on instinct.

"What are you hiding my dear sweet niece," Turles spoke lowly at her with acid dripping in his tone.

She had no idea what he was talking about. She took a small step back as her friend Krillin finally was fed up of this guy. He walked over to Turles as Kakarot just watched in horror.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you definitely are not Kakarot or Raditz's uncle. So, buzz off," Krillin told Turles off as waved his hand in a shooing like motion.

Turles eyes only shifted over to the ball headed monk as a sinister smirk crossed his face. A brown blur whipped out from Turle's waist and hit Krillin straight into the side of Kame house leaving a massive hole in it. Whatever had hit Krillin was gone in a flash, but both brother and sister knew what that was.

"Krillin," Kakarot shouted as she tried to get away from Turles only to have him block her path along with finally seeing what was hiding behind her.

Turles was completely appalled. His niece reproduced! Except the small brat who was trembling with wide eyes seem to look kinda of like one of his other comrades. Of course maybe it was from the air on this filthy planet making him see things. But yet that certain comrade of his always never shown his neck to anyone after that one planet he had scouted ahead of him a few years back. Yep! His day was getting better and better.

"It would seem my dear niece you decided to reproduce. The question who is the father I wonder," He inquired as he stared at Gohan making the little girl hug her mother's leg tighter.

"None of your business," She snapped back," Besides, you never told us why your here."

"Oh of course! I almost forgot. I am here to retrieve you and your brother. Of course you two were suppose to dispose of all life on this planet when you were sent here so many years ago," he explained slightly with dramatics.

Raditz knew that was bullshit. Both his parents sent him and Kakarot off their planet, because of his father's so called future sight crap. He somehow had seen the destruction of their home planet by the hands of a tyrant of some sort. His father did not give specifics such as who this tyrant was, but Raditz had a bit of an idea on who.

"That's a lie! Me and Raditz would never think of destroying such a peaceful planet," Kakarot shouted her anger rising slightly.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to make drastic measures then," spoke Turles lowly.

Kakarot never saw it coming. Turles kneed her right in the gut causing her to double over in pain. Gohan stood there with teary eyes Turles stepped over her mother and was right in front of her. Gohan tried to run, but too late she was snatched up by the back of her sun dress.

"MOMMY," shouted Gohan as tears ran down her face.

' _Damn it'_ thought Raditz as he charged straight at Turles. A smirk appeared on Turles face as he disappeared just as Raditz was about to make contact with him. Raditz was in shock. ' _How did he move so fast.'_

A dark was heard above as he Raditz looked up to see Turles floating in the air dangling a whimpering Gohan. Raditz gritted his teeth. He knew if he tried to attack again the bastard would simply dodge with ease.

"I must say your both weaklings. I'll cut you two a deal kill one hundreds each and I'll let the little brat go," Turles explained coolly ignoring the glares from all on the island, "You have until sunset. Also, I want the bodies to pile up here on this island."

With that said Turles left with a crying Gohan in his arms. Kakarot had only started to slightly recover when she saw Turles leave with her daughter. After the whole ordeal Bulma ran over to Kakarot helping the smaller woman up.

"That creep! You need to go after that guy and kick his butt," Bulma huffed as she glared in the direction Turles had left in.

Kakarot locked eyes with her brother. Bulma was correct. Uncle or not, that asshole took Gohan away from her. The problem was where did he go? And how were they gonna beat him. Kakarot was down for the count in one hit and Krillin, who mind you was just recovering as well, had been thrown right into the house with ease.

"I know Bulma, but he's so strong. Me and Raditz won't be able to take him on ourselves," Kakarot spoke softly. There had to be something they could do.

"If you two plan on going after him. That would be suicide," a new voice spoke causing everyone to look in shock at the person.

It was no other then Piccolo. The namekian that Kakarot had defeated in the last known tournament all those years ago. Tension came back instantly as Raditz glared at the big green bastard.

"What do want namek," Raditz snapped baring his fangs slightly at him. This only made Piccolo smirk.

"I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to cut a deal," the namekian started to explain.

"We don't cut dea...," Raditz started as Kakarot touched her older brother's shoulder. The look she gave him made him shut up, humph, and mutter go on.

"That bastard humiliated me. Along with getting in the way of my plans of world domination. I'll help you get your sister's brat back," Piccolo finished in a calm manner.

It was tempting offer. Except Bulma and the others felt as though maybe they shouldn't agree to this so called alliance. No one had a chance to protest as Kakarot stepped up slowly towards Piccolo.

"Deal."

You knew it was coming folks! But could Turle's have a back up plan if this one fails? Find out next time on MU13! TTFN


	5. Chapter 4 - Bob's Your Uncle

Whelp! Here ya go! Chapter 4! Now a quick warning they will be some mild violence in this chapter and death, maybe, of course so… BE PREPARED!

Still don't own anything!

Chapter 4 – Bob's Your Uncle

' _This has to be the craziest thing I've ever done in my life'_ thought Raditz as he flew along side his sister and Piccolo. He knew that Kakarot wanted to get her daughter back, but was she so desperate that she agreed to get help from Piccolo? PICCOLO! This bastard had almost killed his sister and unborn daughter in the last martial arts tournament. Yet, here she was getting help from the big green asshole. And yet he knew how desperate his sister was to get Gohan back.

"So, how exactly are we gonna beat him? Would sneak attacking work," inquired Kakarot looking to the two males for the answer.

"No. That strange object on his eye can sense power levels. He'll be on to us instantly. We'll have to just go full frontal," Piccolo explained. As for the plan he was working on it in his head at the moment. ' _This guy wasn't even injured after I threw my strongest attack at him.'_

As they flew all three participates knew that they might not come back out of this fight unscathed. Kakarot could only hope Turles wasn't planning to do anything with her daughter.

Turles was beyond annoyed. His niece's brat was beyond loud and incredible irritating. The brat had cried and bawled all the way to his pod and believe me a when I say Turles had thought he was gonna go deaf a few times on the fly back. As soon as he landed he had thrown the girl like a sack of potatoes on the ground right in front of him. She had stopped crying finally! Except Turles did not expect the brat to do something like this.

The girl slowly stood up brushing the dirt off her sun dress and turned towards the older saiyan. Instead of looking at him with fear and scowl formed on her face. If Turles theory on who this brat's father is true, then the face she was giving him was on point. The scowl actually suited the brat.

Of course he wasn't extremely phased it one bit. "Quit giving me that look your face will probably end up stuck that way," Turles spoke equally scowling walking over towering over the young girl.

Except she didn't listen. She stood her ground craning her head in order to continue to scowl at his face. ' _This child has spunk. Maybe it was a good idea to take her'_ thought Turles. Turles already knew that his niece and nephew wouldn't listen to his request. So, of course, he had a back plan. He would simply kill everyone and take the girl back with him. She would make a perfect warrior.

He lost his train of thought he noticed the brat was trying to inch away from him. He smirked as he reached and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "Where do you think your going?"

That spark of confidence and bravery he saw in her was complete doused out as he lifted her up to his level. He could see fear in those black orbs of her. Again he threw her, except he had walked over and threw her in his space pod so she wouldn't try to run again. He watched her start to tear up as his scouter beeped showing that three very strong power levels were coming towards. He smiled like a maniac as he turned back around to see the trio of hopeless fool's land just a few feet from him.

"So it seems your declining my offer," Turles began as he looked at three with mild amusement, "That's such a shame and hear I was going to reunite you with someone my dear niece.

Kakarot tensed slightly. Who was he talking about? He couldn't mean… ' _No! He's lying focus on the task you have to get Gohan back'_ she screamed in her head. This was not the time or place to dwell on the past. She had to focus straight onto the now.

Turles smirked. He could the confusion on her face clearly. It was the perfect opportunity to attack. He appeared right in front of her and punched straight in the face. The force had sent her flying a good feet away landing harshly on her back. Raditz growled angrily.

"BASTARD," Shouted Raditz as he lunged at his so called uncle.

Turles saw the attack as he side stepped and instantly kneed Raditz right in the gut. Raditz spat up some blood from the blow as he fell onto his knees. It was really too easy for Turles. Even the namekian tried to attack only to getting a rough kick to his side. ' _He's too fast. There must be something….'_ Raditz began to think as Turle smirked at the trio who were trying to get back up to fight ' _Of course! He still has his tail.'_

"Kakarot….," Raditz began. It didn't take long for her to get the message. Piccolo quickly caught on extremely quickly.

"Listen. I have a special attack. It might work if you are planning what I you're gonna do. Of course I wanted to use this attack on your sister first," explained Piccolo calmly, "The only problem is it takes a bit to charge."

Both siblings gave a nod of understanding. They would have both be distractions so Piccolo could charge up his attack. They quickly got to it both jumping at Turles, who was standing there with his arms cross patiently waiting for them to come at him.

Both Raditz and Kakarot threw punches and kicks right in every place they could get him. But he just simply blocked every single one. To Turles this was child's play. As he disappeared then reappeared right behind them hitting them in the back as they were both sent flying. Turles then zeroed in on Kakarot as she tried to recover from the blow only to be grabbed roughly by her hair. Raditz tried to attack him again, but a ki blast from Turle's sent the him down with a thud and burn marks on his chest.

"Raditz….," Kakarot called only to be kneed roughly in the face causing a terrible crack to be heard. The bastard probably just broke her nose.

Turles, with his hand still roughly holding his niece's hair went over to the now knocked out Raditz in order to finish the job. Except he made a huge mistake. Kakarot was able to slowly reach his tail wrapped around his waist and grabbed in the expense of losing some strands of her hair. As he was about to fire a point blank ki blast at Raditz his body went completely numb. His hand let go of Kakarot's hair as he felt his legs give out. It wasn't until he looked behind him to see that Kakarot had his tail and was violently squeezing it to the point of mild pain.

"Kakarot…. You little….," he spat weakly as she smirked in satisfaction at it. Then an idea went into his head.

"Please go easy on me. I was just following orders. I'll give your daughter back and leave this planet," Turles begged keeping his tone a truthful as possible.

Kakarot was confused. Just a moment ago he was enjoying beating the life of them, but now he was begging?! She had no idea whether to trust him or not. I mean his words had no hint of malice or lies. Maybe if she loosened his tail a little…

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get your guard down," Piccolo spoke up with slight even though he was trying to charge his attack.

Turles almost forgot the namekian. After he was out this predicament he'd most likely kill him last. He knew unlike her brother, Kakarot had a bit more humanity in her. Maybe his fellow comrade was right, women could be so weak minded.

Kakarot didn't know what to do. She contemplated slowly on her options, but in the end she gently released his slowly. The minute his tail barley had pressure on hit he instantly elbowed her and sent her flying making her hit the ground harshly on her back. She never had a chance to recover as Turles instantly stomped his harshly on her ribs.

And earth shattering scream was heard as he started to slowly put more pressure on her ribs making them scream in protest. Raditz had woken up just a second ago and was instantly heading full force to Turle's until the bastard's scouter beeped.

Turles was in complete confusion as he turned in the direction of the source of the huge energy. A crash was heard as out of the nearby crater as someone leaped out of there looking pissed as hell. It was Kakarot's brat, but how could she have this much power.

"Leave my mommy… ALONE," Golan shouted angrily as a burst of energy came out of her as she went full force her head making contact with Turle's armor, cracks were made from the impact as he stumbled back getting his foot of Kakarot's ribs.

' _How can this be? The brat only had a power of ten and yet her power sky rocketed in the thousands almost instantly'_ he thought in frustration. Except her power had plummeted back down as he watched her crawl close to her mommy.

"You brat," he shouted suddenly hitting Gohan on the side of her head sending her flying landing limply on the ground. Raditz was quickly over to Gohan instantly. She was luckily just knocked out and still breathing fine.

Kakarot sighed in relief only to have Turles to turn towards her brother and daughter and head towards them. ' _NO'_ her head as she quickly locked Turles in an arm lock. Even though her ribs protest to the fast movements she held onto Turles with as much strength as possible. It was a miracle that she grabbed him exactly in Piccolo's line fire.

"Piccolo! Now," she shouted causing Raditz to stare at her in surprise.

"Are you insane?! You'll die as well! Let go," Turles practically screamed squirming trying to get her to loosen up, but to avail.

Piccolo shot his attack shouting "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON." The impact sent the beam through both Turles and Kakarot making a hole in both of them. Kakarot released him as she fell with a harsh thud on the ground.

Raditz was instantly at his sister's side with Gohan in arms. Now the question is What the hell was he gonna tell others?!

There ya go! I hope you enjoyed, I am not exactly the best when it comes to fight scenes, but I tried.

Next Chapter: Goodbye Kakarot! Prepare for the Saiyans!

See you folks then


	6. Chapter 5 - Goodbye Kakarot

ALRIGHT! Here is the next chappie. Also, quick note would like your guys' thoughts on how Gohan finds ut who her father is. Let me know! Anywhos, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Sadly….

Chapter 5 – Goodbye Kakarot! Prepare for the Saiyans!

Everyone had arrived not too long after the fight in Bulma's capsule copter. Raditz had gently put down Gohan next to him as held his baby sister in his arms. He had made a promise to his parents to protect and take care of her. Yet, he felt like he had broken it as he watched the light of Kakarot's shining eyes fade slowly. Bulma was the first over as she put a hand on Raditz's shoulder.

"I don't think a sensu is gonna help her," Raditz spoke quietly as he saw Krillin come over with the oh so familiar bag.

Krillin frowned as he couldn't help it. He wished there was something he could do…. Then it hit him…. The dragon balls!

"Raditz what about the dragon balls? They should be able to revive her," Krillin piped up making the group smile.

"Of course! They can grant any wish," Bulma emphasized," the problem is finding them."

"…. Four of them…. My house… In dresser…," Kakarot explained weakly as she coughed up some blood.

Bulma had a feeling Kakarot was trying to find them again. Now they would just have to find the other three and BAM Kakarot would be back. The happy moment faded when a weak chuckle was heard a few feet away. They turned in shock to see the bastard, Turles, was somehow still alive.

"These dragon balls you mentioned sound quite powerful. They might be useful," Turles spoke as he coughed up blood next to him," Don't think that killing me was a victory for during our entire fight I recorded the entire thing all the way up to now about those dragon balls. My comrades will be here in a year's time and both are even more powerful then I."

He cackled weakly as blood streamed out of his mouth. And that he was gone eyes rolled to the back of his head and unmoving. Everyone looked at the now dead saiyan in shock. More powerful then him?! The shock was stopped as soon as Kakarot coughed violently making blood splatter on her brother's shirt. Everyone looked back to her as her breath came in short gasps. Her head turned weakly to her brother as she smiled gently.

"Raditz… Promise to take care of Gohan for me…," she spoke quietly. A nod was all she needed as her smile grew a tiny bit.

"Good…. Goodbye everyone…. Tell Gohan that I love her…," she ended as her eyes closed slowly and took one last breath before her body completely stopped.

Even though they could bring her back it was still heart breaking to see her die. Then out of no where she just disappeared out of thin air. Everyone became confused a Raditz slowly got up off the ground.

' _Kami… You sly bastard'_ thought Piccolo as he scowled. He watched Bulma pick up the unconscious Gohan in her arms as she let a small sigh looking at Raditz. He had never seen him so heart broken with his head lowered in utter shame and defeat.

"Hey. It's alright. With the dragon balls she'll be back in no time," Bulma spoke comforting to him as he turned towards her. If her heart wasn't broken it was now. Raditz's eyes had lost some its shine and looked almost tired.

"I know that. It's just that…. This shouldn't have happened to begin with….," Raditz spoke quietly as Bulma was about to speak up as Piccolo spoke up first.

"Enough with this sob fest. We have a year to train and prepare for these other saiyans. Kami took your sister's body and she is now probably going to do her own training as well. But before I leave I'm taking your sister's brat with me," Piccolo explained as he took a step forward.

Bulma held onto Gohan tighter as Raditz stepped in front of the two ready to attack Piccolo if he came any closer. It then became a harsh staring contest as both saiyan and namekian just glared down at each other. It was finally Raditz who broke the staring. He knew why the namekian wanted her. Not for harm, but for training. Raditz gently took Gohan from Bulma's arms as he handed her over to Piccolo.

"I swear to Kami if I so much as feel even the smallest drop in her energy I will paint the mountains with your blood namek," Raditz threatened sinisterly as he turned away.

Piccolo knew that Raditz never threatened anyone unless what he said was true. Which for once actually made the namekian extremely nervous, of course he didn't show it externally. And with that he flew off with the small girl in his arms.

"Raditz. What the hell were you thinking?! Piccolo is going to kill her," Bulma screeched at him with annoyance. He sighed slowly making him question why he had feelings for this blue haired woman.

"Listen. Piccolo isn't going to kill her. He is going to train her," Raditz spoke back calmly, "I know Kakarot said to take care of her, but…."

Bulma frowned as she watched that fire in his eyes go out again. She couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around Raditz and hugged him. Raditz tensed slightly at the gesture, but relaxed slowly as he hugged back. After a moment they broke apart as Bulma smiled gently.

"I understand."

Raditz smiled gently at her as he started to feel a bit better. Bulma then looked towards the dead body of the saiyan. Then she got an idea.

"I know this is a bad idea, but do you think you can get that device on his face for me," Bulma began, "I would like to study it. Of course I'm kind of nervous the guy will suddenly get up again. So…,"

She didn't have to say anymore as Raditz walked over to his so called Uncle's body and removed the scouter from his face. He gently handed it to Bulma as he turned to leave, but before that he turned to Krillin.

"Get everyone together and meet me at Kami's lookout," He spoke bluntly to the bald monk turning quickly turning back to Bulma, "Also, that scouter you have isn't in our language so you might have to calibrate it." And with that Raditz took to the sky and left.

On a planet much farther from our heroes…

Turle's wasn't lying about sending all the information he had gotten to his comrades. They had received not too long after Turles had kicked the bucket. The tall bald one was the first to speak up about the news.

"Did you hear that? Looks like that third class low life finally got himself killed," he spoke to his much shorter comrade with flame like black hair, "Good riddance! Back stabbing bastard."

Of course his companion wasn't actually listening to him at the moment. He was busy trying to wrap his mind around a few things. For the one thing those dragon balls had the ability to bring people back from the dead. Which meant they could just as easily give him the immortality he so desired. But also one of the voices he had heard sounded oddly familiar to him. It was the female that had been fighting Turles, what was her name? Kakarot! Of course he almost forgot the bastard had told him and his comrade, known as Nappa, that his niece and nephew were alive on some back water planet known as Earth.

It was probably nothing. Kakarot was a third – class along with her annoying older brother, Raditz. But yet as he heard the fight the minute he heard Kakarot scream in pain a part of his neck started to burn like a bitch. Of course he kept the pain inside so the big idiot wouldn't interrogate. And yet after all of that the burn was still there and it hurt like hell. He was too stubborn to let the pain control him so he simply would grin and bear it. He was the prince of all saiyans for Kami's sake!

"I don't care about back stabber it's the information on those so called Dragon Balls I'm more interested in," he spoke up finally to Nappa.

"That is true. I mean they can bring people back from the dead. Who knows what else they could do," Nappa started in excitement, "We could wish for anything we wanted and none of those weaklings could stop us, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked evilly as he threw the limb of the poor alien that got in his way and stood up. Yes! Nobody could stop them on that pathetic planet! Getting the dragon balls were going to be child's play as both saiyans went off to finish their mission on this planet so they could head straight to Earth instantly.

Back on Earth…

Piccolo had found the perfect spot to train the brat. The only problem was waking her up. So, he did the most obvious thing he could. He threw her right into the small pond right in front of him instantly jolting the poor girl awake! She sputtered and flailed for a couple of seconds only to realize that the water only hit her hips.

She then noticed Piccolo and had a practically had a heart attack. Who the hell was this guy?! Where is here mommy? She got out of the water and looked at Piccolo with slight curiosity. Piccolo was most surprised he was expecting the brat to run like hell away. Nope except she scowled at him, not even caring that he could snap her neck so easily.

"Where's my mommy," she asked him in a calm demeanor.

Unlike everyone else he wasn't gonna sugar coat the answer. "Your mother is died."

He watched her face falter as that spark he caught a glimpse of dissipated. Her head lowered as he could hear her sniffle. ' _Guess the brat isn't as tough as I thought'_ he thought smugly. That was until the sniffling instantly stopped and she snapped her head up at him. That's when he saw that small fire go ablaze as she glared with anger.

"I must admit kid. You are full of surprises. Let's hope you keep that fire in your training," Piccolo explained as he smirked. Yep! This was going to be most interesting.

"What's taking everyone so damn long," a female voice spoke in mild irritation, "We could've started to train minutes ago."

The women who had spoken was known as Ataashi, the younger twin sibling to the womanizing Yamcha. Her hair was cut in a short bob cut, but except of having black hair like her brother her hair was an auburn red which resembled that of burning flames. Yet she still had some patches of ebony black within it. Her eyes a dark hazelnut brown with shards of shining black onyx within them. She wore a light blue gi with dark blue weighted undertop. Unlike her damn brother she was fighter of the two. Always training to out due her rival/friend Kakarot.

"I'm sure everyone will show up in moment," Yamcha replied nervously at his very 'enthusiastic' sister.

"They better be. Krillin told us to meet here in order to explain some sorta situation," Ataashi spoke, "Let's hope this situation isn't as insane as protecting the planet from aliens or some shit."

Just as she said that she felt the familiar ki of Raditz, and Krillin just a few feet away. Along with Mr. Three-eyes Tien and little Chiaotzu. ' _Took them long enough'_ the mostly red head thought as the group of four landed not too far from the siblings.

"Tien. It's good to see ya," Yamcha pipped up cheerfully seeing the triclops hadn't changed much in the past fourish years.

"We don't have time for pleasantries bro. I wanna know why the hell you asked us to the look out," Ataashi butted in before Tien could reply, "Also, where's your sister Raditz? She is stuck to you like bloody ass glue."

Raditz frown had deepened from the comment. Yes, it was true where ever one saiyan sibling was the other wasn't too far away. It was just naturally for siblings in saiyan culture to stick close to one another. He sighed slowly as he prepared to tell the news.

"Me and Krillin have asked you here today, because a threat is heading to earth in a years' time," Raditz began slowly, "They are saiyans just like me and my sister, except much stronger then any one of us here. One of them had already came to Earth in order to retrieve me and Kakarot. But….. We were able to beat in the expense of my sister's death."

Everyone, except for Krillin, looked at Raditz at wide eyes trying to digest the information. Kakarot had actually died?! To them, her dying was considered impossible to say the lease, but learning this news made them lose some hope for saving the planet. Ataashi was the first to snap out shock.

"Well….. I guess we should start our training then. Don't want to end up like a disappointment like my brother."

The mood lightened slightly as everyone snickered as Yamcha said 'Hey' at her rude comment.

This was it. The start of the six individuals training by Kami, in order to prepare for the Saiyans attack.

Welp! There you folks go! I wanted to end it here so then the next chapter could be focused on Kakarot. Don't worry folks I'll try to shorten the chapters' lengths a bit so don't worry. Please leave a review and ask any questions you want to know about the story. See ya next time! Peace!

Next Chapter: The Road to King Kai/ Memory Lane


	7. Chapter 6 - Road to King KaiMemory Lane

Hey -O! Here is the next! Big warning on this one, because of smutty flashbacks! Also for the flashbacks I will be typing it _like this_. The flashbacks will also be Kakarot's perspective. Anyways, onwards!

Before I forget thanks for the reviews!

Nimedhal9: Thanks I am glad you intrigued. For the jumping I didn't mean to do that I had asterisks showing the shift, but word screwed it up. As for Raditz, I am slowly trying to develop each character individually as for him he does have some traits from the original, but I want him to be the overprotective big brother a tiny bit. He's still a bit of an asshat though! He'll be explained more in further chapters.

thewittywhy: That was the idea *evil laughter* But don't worry things will be moving soon! Also, more players will be thrown in down the road.

Thanks for the reviews and feedback! Greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't anything, except for Ataashi so far.

Chapter 6 – Road to King Kai/ Memory Lane

She felt light as air. The pain she felt all over her body had disappeared completely, it was pretty obvious that she had died. Instead of freaking out, Kakarot simply took it as a small bitter pill. Even though she didn't feel the immense pain there seemed to a mild burning where her bite mark was. She simply ignored it, right now she had to focus on where she was heading at the moment.

After she had died, Kami had taken her body and helped her get to otherworld. When she first arrived she had met the very huge and intimidating, King Yenma. He was a red skinned man sitting in a desk, checking in each soul that passed through. He kinda reminded her of a CEO with all the paperwork scattered across his massive workspace. The big man was checking her in when Kami had requested that she go to King Kai for training. Yenma had approved and here she was now going down a place called Snake Way.

Running down this annoyingly long path made her mind wander off a bit. Her mind kept creeping back to what her so called 'uncle' had spoken earlier. Kakarot couldn't help it, Turles had mentioned something about **him.** But it was impossible for Turle's to know about unless there was some sort of twisted truth in his words. ' _I should stop thinking about it. What's past is passed. Except I wonder….'_ She thought as her mind wandered back down memory lane.

~(Flashback)~ (Kakarot's POV)

" _Oh wow," I spoke in awe looking out at the stars and planet that we were approaching._

 _Unlike my brother, I had never been off Earth until now. It wasn't my idea to go into space, not entirely. I just wanted to get off Earth and at least see the galaxy before I randomly kick the bucket. Well, with all the enemies and situations we got ourselves in I'm surprised neither me nor Raditz haven't almost bit the dust, yet. Knock on wood._

 _Raditz had came over to me and couldn't help, but chuckle at my so called starry-eyed gaze out the window. I couldn't help it! The universe was filled with such wonder and mystery. Along with, maybe, some even stronger opponents for me to face. Just thinking about it made my saiyan blood hum with excitement._

" _I would suggest you get strapped into your seat sis. Unless you want to be thrown around like a rag doll all around the ship," Raditz had spoken as I turned to him with disappointment. I was enjoying myself, but I guess going into this planets atmosphere without being properly restrained was not the brightest idea._

 _I sighed and sat in one of the two leather-like white chairs buckling myself in for the shaky decent. I was praying to Kami that Bulma's father wasn't exaggerating about being a genius when it comes to space travel. I dug my nails into the arms of the chair as we broke into the planet's atmosphere with some force._

 _Let's just say Raditz had to pull my hands out of the chair arms, my nails got stuck into the leathery material. Second most horrible thing that happened to me ever. The first was when we first stepped out onto the planet. One moment I was perfectly fine next thing I know it felt like weights had been dumped everywhere on my body. I could barely stand, let alone walk down the ramp. Unlike my brother, who was not even phased, and it didn't help that he was too busy stifling his laugh to assist me. What an ass!_

 _I huffed and glared at him as I tried to walk off with what dignity I had left into the direction of the forest like area. Luckily this planet was very similar to Earth with some trees and other crap I recognized. Raditz wasn't going to chase after me, besides he can get the capsule house and stuff done himself. It was pretty obvious I couldn't much help at the moment, I would just have to get accustomed to the heaviness._

 _I was too busy trying not to fall like a weight onto the ground I didn't even feel the extremely powerful energy heading straight in my direction. It was after I had fallen face first with an extremely loud THUD onto the ground that the energy even registered. It didn't help that I had made a lovely indent in the ground that made it more difficult to get up then it already was. A chuckle was heard right in front of me as I saw a pair of white boots a foot away from me. Definitely not Raditz, that was for sure._

" _I thought my scouter detected an energy level, but I didn't expect it to be so weak," the man in front of me spoke making me growl slightly._

 _Who ever this asshole was I am definitely killing him. The only problem was I could barely lift my damn head. All I could really do at the moment was glare at the guy's boots. I could almost imagine the smirk on his ugly mug…._

" _I am not weak," I snapped back. Only to hear him snicker back._

" _Oh really? Then prove it," he replied back only giving me the motivation to get up as fast as possible._

 _I struggled to get up using this asshat's words to motivate me. I was actually able lift myself to my knees, much to my relief. Which gave me the chance to finally see the guys face. Big mistake as I actually forgot to breath for a moment._

 _He was so SEXY! With his hard features, coal black eyes and black hair standing up like flames I had to blink twice just to make sure I wasn't imagining him. He was also wearing some strange armor and a red device on the side of his face, but I didn't give a crap about that! My brain finally functioned as I felt blood rush instantly to my cheeks. I could his smirked had widened some more from my reaction as I tried to calm myself, but failing horribly as my cheeks heated up more. 'I can't believe I'm saying this' I thought as I got onto one knee with upmost difficulty._

" _C-could you pl-please h-he-help me up," I asked quietly looking away from his steel gaze cringing internally on how weak I had just sounded._

 _I didn't really expect him to help me until I saw a white glove in my view. I was slightly stunned for a second, but quickly took it without a second thought. Except he decided to pull me so hard I ended up against his chest. Okay! Now I know he was, mind my language, fucking around with me, trying to make me flustered and act like a damn weak minded woman. I growled annoyingly and pushed myself away from him glaring as I took a step back._

" _You asshole! I should beat the hell out for what you're trying to pull," I snapped in slightly annoyance keeping myself steading as I shifted into my fighting stance._

 _He simply just smirked with his arms crossed over his chest. I noticed he was examining me, his eye shifting up and down my form only to irritate me further. I decided to throw a punch at him, but forgetting that I could barely walk, he simply side stepped to dodge it. I was about to land on my face yet again until he grabbed my right wrist and instantly pulled me back up so I was instantly facing him._

" _For one thing I am not trying to pull anything. Another is whoever taught you to fight is a complete imbecile," he explained calmly as I got back into my fighting stance._

 _I think Roshi would be hurt if he heard that comment. The man started to walk around me looking at my stance, scowling slightly as he did so. Was my fighting stance really that bad? I had kept thinking as he stopped exactly where he started looking at me dead in the eyes._

" _It would seem that you might have some potential," he had started slowly, "Be lucky that I have decided to waste my time with someone as weak as you."_

 _I blinked a few times in confusion, till I realized what he was saying. He was offering to train me! Part me wanted to say yes, but the other half was a bit suspicious about him. I could feel a hint of sinister energy coming off of him, which believe me was not a good idea. But my curiosity for the man got the better of me as I slowly stuck my hand out in order to shake his. He grabbed mine as we shook on it._

" _Alright. I'll let you train me. By the way my name is… Goku," I spoke to him with a small smile._

 _I never understood why I lied about my name. Maybe it came from Raditz being so over protective of me or something, but whatever. I watched him hesitate on the reply as he tightened his hand around mine. I knew that I wasn't the only one who was lying about my name._

" _V."_

~(End Flashback)~ (Third POV)

Kakarot snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she was on the edge of Snake Way. She wobbled with arms rotating like copters in order to keep herself from falling off. She eventually was able to take a step back getting out of the situation. ' _That was close. I should really stop spacing out'_ she thought sighing in relief. Except she wasn't expecting the path to curve so much. That was reason she almost fell off, believing the way only went straight with some slight curves, nothing like this.

She looked back to see she had covered quite a bit of the path not seeing a sign of the check in station in sight. _'Taking a quick break shouldn't hurt'_ she thought taking a seat using her arms to keep her propped up. It when she looked at the sky did she realize something. She felt lonely… And for once she missed her brother, Raditz. Most of the time he was always around talking and listening to her no matter how stupid some of the stuff that came out of her mouth was. That brought back memories of when they were off planet and he talked to her about stuff.

~(Flashback)~ (Kakarot's POV)

 _It's been three months since we've been on this planet. Thanks to V I was able to get use to the gravity, which I found out, was only 2X earth's gravity. Except I've noticed something off about my brother. He kept looking at me oddly and asked me if I felt any strong power levels. I knew what he meant and would simply lie saying no. It didn't help that I was starting to develop feelings for V, I don't something about him made my saiyan blood boil with excitement in not just fighting, but something a bit more… primal._

 _It was already night on the planet on me and Raditz were having dinner. Except…. I wasn't really that hungry. I used my fork to shuffle my plate of food around as Raditz ate his. He had stopped when he noticed I had eaten a bite, I would usually be stuffing my face at the moment. Raditz cleared his throat making me look at him and away from the globby mess I was making on my plate._

" _Kakarot… Is something the matter," Raditz asked me with concern laced in his voice._

 _I dropped my fork and sighed. How was I suppose to tell him about what happened earlier? What happened you may ask? V had kissed me and I had simply run off with my face red and my hearting pounding against in my rib cage. I really don't know how it happened, we had been sparring at the time and I eventually lunged at him causing us to fall to the ground. We had started to wrestle and roll around trying to see who could pin other down. I had of course lost having my arms pinned above my head and him sitting practically on my stomach. Of course I had believed he would gloat and call m a weakling like he always did, but this time he didn't. He kept staring at me with a look I never seen before in his eyes. He moved his face down until our noses were touching making me feel his hot breath against my face. My face was red as a bloody tomato by then as I wiggled around trying to loosen his grip, but his grip was like steel. Then he pressed his lips to mine. My wiggling stopped as I felt like electricity was coursing through my body as a small gasp escaped my mouth giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The wet appendage that intruded felt weird in a way, but yet I didn't want it to stop its exploring. My eyes closed suddenly as my mouth moved with his tilting my head to give him more access. That was until my mind clicked causing my eyes to shoot open. Luckily his gripped had loosened whenever he deepened the kiss. I had slipped from his grip and with a quick shove got him and his lips off me. My face was red, breathing in short pants, and heart practically thumping in my ears. He looked at me with slight surprise as I stuttered saying I have to go and bolted._

" _Oh nothing," I had begun after a minute of silence on my part, "Well, I was wondering. How do you know if you are in love with someone?"_

 _Raditz blinked a few times at me putting a hand on his chin in order to think of an explanation. I had asked him about it, cause well he was older then me and probably had more experience with this crap. It couldn't be helped that the kiss I had earlier was actually my first ever. I had heard Raditz give a small sigh._

" _That's a tough question to answer," he started slowly, "We saiyans don't actually love per say, but I remember our mother telling me something about soul mates. Before you ask, no, I don't a hundred percent know what that is exactly. I think it has something to do with finding someone who makes you whole or some sort of shit like that. Besides it's considered rare to find one's soul mate, all I know is that it makes you feel like electricity goes through your veins whenever you touch or kiss. That's all I know."_

 _I had nodded a tiny bit in understanding. I had felt like that whenever V kissed me. Did that mean he was my soul mate? 'Probably not. I mean it was my first kiss. Bulma did mention that the first kiss was always the most shocking' I thought as I finally started to eat. Then I remembered something._

" _Hey. Weren't you going to tell me something earlier," I inquired._

 _I had watched his face turn a beet red as he swallowed the food that he had currently had in his mouth at the time. He seemed to hesitate at first. Kami! What is with men and hesitating on certain personal and emotional things. And Bulma wanted a perfect boyfriend, nobody is perfect. (*hint* *hint*) He finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity._

" _I thought you had forgotten that….," he started only to see me raise my eyebrow, "Oh alright. It's about Bulma."_

 _I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me about it. I mean it was pretty obvious he had a thing especially whenever he was hit by her truck. I remember I laughing my ass off at Bulma's reaction whenever she saw him get up from the hit like it was nothing. That was pretty much the start of the greatest adventure of our lives. Enough about that though, Raditz needed advice on women and who better was to ask was your little sister?_

" _You see. Whenever we first met I was fascinated by her. It felt like an forever since I've seen another female, besides you of course, but it was different," he started to explain as I listened intently, "At first I considered her a spoiled brat as she gave off that impression whenever she talked to us. Eventually I saw moments where she had fire in her eyes. Making me take back what I thought. It wasn't until after Krillin died did I feel something towards her. Instead of crying on Yamcha's shoulder she went to me for comfort. I didn't think she would with us always at each other's throats disagreeing on every single thing. Even though I had said saiyan's don't love due to the fact it's considered so weak, but…."_

 _I could see how conflicted he was on this issue. Unlike me, he was around our real parents for quite a few years of his life. Living on a planet where love was nothing more then a weakness and mating had the only purpose of creating more warriors. It also didn't help that Bulma was dating Yamcha at the moment which made my brother more miserable then he already was to begin with. He had put his head in his hands in mild frustration as I sighed getting off of my chair to comfort him. I had put my hand on his right shoulder squeezing it gently._

" _Raditz…. Love isn't a weakness. Grandpa said it was a strength, giving you a reason to continue to fight," I spoke softly to him making him lift his head and look at me. I couldn't help, but give a small smile._

" _You know for a minute there. You reminded me of mother," he spoke softly making me tear up slightly, "Thank you."_

~(End Flashback)~ (Third POV)

A smile had gently crossed her face as she got up brushing herself off. There was no time to relax any longer, she needed to get to King Kai. With renew energy she started to run down Snake Way. Of course she knew eventually she have to stop and rest due to the fact that the burning on her neck became even more unbearable. It felt like someone had put burning coals on her neck as she slowed up a bit after running for a couple of hours.

She came to a complete stop after a few hours. Her neck was hurting her too much to continue moving. ' _Maybe a quick nap might help'_ she thought slowly laying down on the hard pathway. It took a couple minutes for her to get comfortable as she closed her eyes.

~(Flashback)~ (Kakarot's POV WARNING -NSFW-)

 _We only had a couple of weeks left before we would have to go back to Earth. I still trained with V, except ever since that kiss incident he seemed almost distance in way. Part of me felt like I should've let him continue to kiss me. Yet, I felt so embarrassed and uncomfortable due to the fact that was my first real kiss ever. I would space out during our sparing sessions, wondering why I didn't let him continue. It wasn't till I snapped out of it when he punched right in the face sending me flying a few feet and landing on my back._

 _He walked over to me with his eyes cold and dark no hints of letting me recover. It was when he had pinned me the exact same way he did whenever he kissed me did I realized something. I had strong feelings for him. I didn't run away, because I didn't like him in that way. I did, I was just scared…. I lowered my head not wanting to look straight into his eyes. If I looked at him I don't think I could hide my feelings any longer._

" _Why aren't looking at me," he asked in a low tone that sounded slightly threatening._

 _I didn't answer still keeping my head lowered. I knew he was getting annoyed at me. He had a short fuse. I tried to keep myself in control, but recently I've been feeling extremely hot and bothered. It didn't help that I could smell something that was making me feel extremely hot in other areas I would rather not mention._

" _Look at me!" he boomed with a voice that could command armies._

 _That's when I snapped. I did look at him which made me realize the scent was coming off him. I couldn't take it as somehow with some effort broke from his grasp and flipped us around so I was straddling his hips. He looked at me with surprise, but before he could say anything I smashed my lips against his. Instead of being in completely shock he instantly started to kiss back as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore yet again. My tongue eventually joined as the appendages twisted around one another in a sort of sensual dance. Then I broke it when I realized what I had done._

 _I felt so ashamed. What would Raditz think? I was ready to just bolt for it. Except my body felt like it was set on fire making it difficult to leave. That was until he grabbed my wrist. I couldn't tell what his expression at the moment as I turned away from him._

" _Why," was the question he asked making me tense up slightly._

" _I didn't mean to. It's just that something about you is making me feel so…," I started as I took a shallow breath, "Hot….. It doesn't help that I think I might love you…"_

 _My voice had died down slightly at the end. I can't believe I had said that. I mean he was arrogant, a total ass, and did not go easy on me when it came to training. But yet after being around him for the past a few months learning quite about him, along with seeing a much softer side of him. They had only been for brief moments. A hand to help me up, a soft caress of my cheek after he had bruised it, and many others._

 _I was waiting for him to let me go, but he didn't. Instead he pulled me against him as I could feel his breath against my neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I relaxed a tiny bit. I heard him chuckle softly as I felt his breath now near my ear._

" _I was waiting for to finally say that," he spoke huskily making blood rush to my face. Before I could call him an ass for knowing all along he nipped at my ear making me gasp in slight surprise._

 _He had stopped his assault on my ear and latched his lips to my neck. I moaned loudly as he sucked, licked and nipped. Was most likely not gonna be able to hide those from Raditz, but right now I was too busy losing myself to lust. Then his right hand moved away from my waist and cupped one of my breasts. I gasped and blushed fiercely as he groped and squeezed making me arch slightly. He had released my neck as he chuckled at how sensitive I was._

" _It seems someone is sensitive," he spoke huskily as let go of the breast in order to turn me around to face him._

 _His lips instantly smashed against mine. Our tongues started to wrestle for dominance as he backed me up against a near by tree. He picked my up by my ass making me automatically wrap my legs around his waist. That's when he grinded against me making me let go to throw my head back and moan loudly. Right now I needed out of these damn clothes, NOW._

 _I could feel him grow hard against me, making me blush more and more hotter then I was. It was when I looked at him with begging eyes._

" _Pl-please," I gasped out as his hand one hand went to my clothed breast to grope it some more._

 _He smirked as he leaned close to my ear making me shiver in pleasure from his hot breath._

" _Please. What," He spoke as pressed himself hard against me making me feel as though my wetness was leaking through my gi pants._

" _Pl-please. Remove these damn clothes," I begged with irritation due to the fact that he decided to still be an arrogant ass at a time like this._

 _What I wasn't expecting him to do was completely tear the top of my gi off exposing my breast to the cold air. I didn't give a chance to yell at him for wrecking my favourite gi before he put a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and ran his teeth against it while he pinched and twisted the other using the hand that was previously groping. My back arched off the tree almost instantly. Kami! It felt so good. He eventually switched to other one giving it the same pleasurable treatment._

 _He eventually let go of it as he pressed his lips against mine. I was so busy kissing him I didn't notice that he ripped the rest of my clothes from my body, exposing me to the cool air. While we kissed, my hand wandered down his clothed hardened member as I grabbed it roughly making him let go of my lips to groan loudly. My hand started to pump him slowly making him growl with arousal. He dropped his gloves and kissed my collarbone as one hand continued to grope me while the other went to my wetness. He started to rub me making me more wet as I pumped him even harder. Next thing I knew he had stopped his sinful rubbing and groping so he could remove his clothes as well. Instead of the though I did the exact same thing to him I tor off his chest plate and spandex suit clean off throwing off somewhere behind him._

 _I smiled deviously as he smirked as our lips made contact yet again. We instantly went back to what we were doing as we moaned into each other's mouths. That was until he slipped a finger into my folds making my mouth let go of his as I clenched around the single digit. It hurt. He could see my discomfort as he didn't move or anything._

" _You need to relax…..," he spoke softly as I tried to breath calmly. After a few minutes I nodded as he pumped the digit slowly in and out._

 _It still kinda hurt, but it eventually turned to pleasure as I moaned loudly. He eventually added a second finger scissoring me slowly. I couldn't take it! I needed him now!_

" _P-please. I need you now," I spoke quietly as my cheeks turned bright red from how weird it sounded coming from me._

 _The he removed his fingers I whimpered missing the feeling. It didn't take long as he positioned himself as I felt his hardening member rub against my clit. He looked at me looking to make sure if it was alright. I was a little scared, but I nodded. He slowly slid himself into me made me bite my bottom lip. Kami! He was a lot bigger then I thought. I bite down on my lips harder as he slipped all of him inside. Tears sprung into the side of my eyes as a familiar coppery taste filled my mouth._

 _He stopped and looked at the pained expression on my face. My eyes had shut tightly from the amount pain and slight pleasure I was feeling at the moment. Instead of moving like I thought he would, he put one of his against my cheek in affection wiping away a stray tear that fell from my eye. My eyes opened slightly seeing the way he looked at me took my breath away. No cold or malice, just compassion and love? He captured my lips and started to suck on my bottom lip making the stinging pain from the cut I had made instantly disappear._

" _Are you alright? We can stop if…," he softly began after he stopped his kissing._

" _No! I want this. I want you," I replied back instantly making him smirk slightly at my mild stubbornness,_

 _The pain eventually went away as I gave him to go ahead to start. He slipped himself out of me until only his tip remained and then slowly and gently pushed back in. Eventually though the slow pace was not pleasurable enough as I moaned out for more. He picked up the pace as he moved faster within me making me cry out in ecstasy at how amazing it felt for him being in me. My hands hand went around his shoulders as my nails dug into the back of them._

 _I don't know how long he was, but damn he had quite a lot of stamina. I don't know how much longer I could hold with how hard he pounded into making me practically scream silently. He had started to lick the left side of neck which made my head tilt so he could have better access. With his tongue assaulting my neck and his cock in me I could hold it and I could tell he was also close as well._

 _I really don't know what came over me. The minute I orgasmed my teeth met his shoulder as I bit down hard making blood start to fill my mouth. He had also came as well as I felt him bite down harshly on my neck making me wince in mild pain. I could feel him fill me to the brim with his essence as we both let go of the others neck licking the wounds clean._

 _Eventually he pulled out of me after a few minutes as he kissed me making blood smear across both our lips as it became a heated make put session. We broke apart as I unwrapped my legs around and put my feet on the ground. He still held my waist to keep me steady as my legs felt weak and shaky. I knew I needed to get back to Raditz before he went looking for me. Except I didn't have any clothes now. I looked at V and pouted._

" _That was my favourite gi," I pouted with a hint of humor in my tone._

 _V chuckled lightly as he pressed his forehead against mine._

" _Maybe I destroyed them so you can't leave me," he spoke lowly making my face go red._

 _I don't think Raditz would care if I wasn't around for a little bit….._

~(End Flashback)~ (Third POV)

Kakarot had practically jumped awake. That memory was both good yet horrible. After that she had sneaked back to get clothes and stayed with V for the next couple weeks she was there, but Raditz some how found out. She remembered V was going to tell her something important the day she was to go back to Earth. Then Raditz had shown up with anger in his eyes. V and went to hide somewhere while Raditz chewed her out. Especially when he saw her bite mark. The day she had to leave V had embraced her hand against his chest and foreheads touching. He had asked her to come with him, but she knew she couldn't. But right looking back she wished she went with him and Gohan wouldn't be fatherless.

Now wasn't time to regret things! She needed to get to King Kai. She quickly got up and ran off. Now her neck wasn't burning as much as earlier.

' _King Kai here I come.'_

THERE! Woah I wrote a lot. Next time I'll try to make the chapters much shorter. Anywhos, see ya next chappie! I'll try to post a chapter each week for you guys. Chia!

Next: Chapter 7 – First Training


	8. Chapter 7 - First Training

(Okay folks! Here is next chapter. This time it won't be super long. Without further ado let us begin the training)

(Disclaimer I don't own anything except Ataashi)

Chapter 7 – First Training

Gohan was alone. After Piccolo, the name of the tall green fellow that had told her that her mother was died, said he was going to train her. Except he decided to see how she could handle herself. Which led her to being here, alone in the wilderness for six bloody months. It wasn't so bad, really. There were a couple times she had almost been eaten, but otherwise fine. Unlike most children, Gohan didn't just stand there crying like a baby. She wanted to be like her mommy; strong and independent.

She was only thankful that her mommy had decided to start to teach some basic self defense when ever she had turned four. She was glad that her mommy didn't force her to study (Take that Chichi!) like most crazy mothers did. Just thinking of her mommy made her frown deeply. How long was it since she had died? How long has she been out here?!

' _I hope Mr. Piccolo didn't forget about me'_ thought Gohan as she left the small cave that she called home for Kami knows how long. It was miracle she had found it. It was slightly snug, but otherwise kept her safe and warm for each night. With it being in the side of the mountain and all.

"It seems you've survived long enough," a voice spoke up making Gohan jump slightly.

She turned around to see Piccolo standing with a smirk on his face. He was impressed. Gohan had survived on her own for these six months. But now it was time for her to get into the real training and judging by the spark in the young girls eyes she was ready.

' _Let's hope that she is just as strong as her mother'_ Piccolo thought as he prepared to teach the girl to fight.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Raditz looked up at the sky. "We train. We have one year to prepare ourselves, we can't squander what little time we have."

Tash nodded. "Well... I guess we should start our training then. Don't want to end up like a giant disappointment like my dear brother." The small group snickered, All except Yamcha. He turned red in the face and scowled at his sister. "Hey, don't forget who taught you how to fight, _BABY_ sister!" She shot him a look that made his blood run cold, he knew full well what a scrapper she was, and knew he would regret what he had just said before the words had left his mouth. "You are older than me by all of 5 Minutes Yamcha, You are always, _"in a Rush"_ always have to be _"Finished First"._ " Her use of Air Quotations got everyone's attention. "You know Yamcha, I bet that's Why Bulma Dumped you!" she could barely finish her sentence, tears streaming down her cheeks, from laughing so hard.

That last comment had everyone splitting their sides, and Yamcha turning a brighter shade of red than usual. "I know, I know. you don't have to say anything Yam. It was Harsh, I'm a Bitch." she linked her arm in his and put her head on his shoulder. "But is that not what sisters are for?"

He sighed and ruffled her hair. She was right, he always seemed to have something to prove, but when it came to his sister's wise cracks he would let them slide. there was nothing more important to him than his twin sister and seeing her not as gloomy as before was a relief.

~~~O~~~

"Kame will see you now!" The sudden break in silence startled Ataashi. She looked toward where the voice had come from, and there stood a short, portly man with a turban. It was Mr. Popo, the grounds keeper of the lookout and martial arts master. as everyone filed into the temple Ataashi couldn't help notice the incredible marble work matching the exterior the lines of color scattered across each piece was mesmerizing. they turned the corner into a large dark room with a Swinging Pendulum in the middle.

" In order to succeed, you must know yourself, and know your enemy!" Mr Popo's voice echoed across the room. "Know myself? Nobody knows me, better than me!" Yamcha blurted back.

"Good, so you know you are Weak!" Ataashi was the first to giggle, for once it wasn't her that pointed that out. "The same goes for you young lady." Popo said as he turned to look her in the eye.

"I know that I have not been fighting as long as the others, I also know I have much room for Improvement. I am also ready to learn, Mr Popo." she said as she bowed in apology. This is where Ataashi and her brother differed, she was always willing to learn, always eager to train and be the best fighter she could be. While Yamcha was quite content to coast through life. which was apparent by the symbol on his Gi.

Atashi's Gi, was a sky-blue color, with dark blue underneath and was missing a symbol, she was unable to find someone willing to train her. it wasn't for lack of trying, Master Roshi had refused to take her on as a student he was busy with Kat and Krillin's training. She didn't want to be trained by him anyways, he was always trying to cop a feel on every pretty girl around. She knew she wouldn't be an exception. With the Sayian threat looming, she would have a chance to be trained by one of the most powerful beings on the planet, if she were deemed worthy by Mr. Popo and Kame.

"Step into the circle if you think you are ready." Mr Popo gestured towards a glowing circle underneath the ticking pendulum. Raditz scoffed. "Like I am going to become one of your test subjects, you can forget it!" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the chamber. The cryptic symbols on the ground seemed to pulse as the group stepped inside. Tien and Chaiotzu entered first, followed by Krillin. Yamcha took a step forward and looked back at his sister he could tell she was nervous but reassured her with a smile and held out his hand. she took it, smiling back, and they crossed over together.

~~~O~~~

Within the blink of an eye, they were in the middle of what appeared to be a ruined city. here skyscrapers once stood, there was now nothing but rubble. the atmosphere had a red tinge to it and it made Ataashi uneasy they were not alone. As the group walked down the abandoned street ataashi noticed what used to be storefronts. "Looks like the shopping district." she touched the glass of one of the displays that was still intact. Chaiotzu levitated beside her. "Ooh, that is a cool looking Helmet!"

Before he could pick it up a body appeared and snatched Chaiotzu causing Ataashi to scream and the group to look back at them. A tall man is saiyan armor cackled as he tossed Chaiotzu into the building across the street and grabbed Ataashi's arms from behind. "well aren't you a pretty one, we could have some fun with you, couldn't we brother" a short bald man in similar armor picked up chaiotzu's body and drained him of his life-force, then dropping him to the ground again. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get loose, but it only made the taller one tighten his hold and pull her closer. The look on Yamcha's face as the sayian licked the side of his sister's face could make blood run cold. Nobody touched his baby sister, especially without her consent, He leapt towards her only to be stopped by the shorter one. Nothing he could throw at his opponent was making any difference, they were just too strong. Tien launched a tri-beam at the taller one to try and get him to release Ataashi, it only angered him. He grabbed her by the neck and snapped it, tossing her body at the feet of the group. the three of them yelled in frustration, and Yamcha lost his cool.

Krillin ran towards the other two, now engaged in hand to hand combat. before krillin could reach them, something grabbed him from beneath the rocky ground and pulled him under, he didn't resurface. Tien and Yamcha threw everything they had at their opponents, but to no avail, they were quickly dispatched and everything went black.

Ataashi awoke standing in the circle of the pendulum room, Chaiotzu was clinging to her leg. as the others came to their senses Yamcha frantically looked around, found his baby sister and hugged her tightly. "Oh Tash!" she hugged him back. "Yamcha, are you alright?" He nodded. "Better now that I know you are safe." Tien bent down and touched Chaiotzu's head. "You alright little buddy?" Unwilling to let go of Tash's Leg, Chaiotzu nodded.

"Are you alright Tien?" Tash looked up at him and touched his arm. "watching what happened to Chaiotzu could not have been easy for you, I know I would never want to see it again." Tien nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Kame stood in front of the group. "Those opponents you just faced were only half as strong as the two heading to earth as we speak." Yamcha's jaw nearly hit the floor. "O-Only Half!?" screamed Tien, his eye beginning to twitch. "What can we do, how can we prepare?" Ataashi looked over at Kame and Mr Popo. Tien put his hand on her shoulder. "You will train with Chaiotzu and me, there is nothing more you can learn by training with Yamcha and Krillin. We will leave for the mountains in the morning. Be ready."

Be ready? Heh. She thought to herself, she has been ready since she could remember, and finally she would have her chance. "I'll be ready Tien, don't worry."

Morning came bright and early and Tash was the first one up as usual, or so she thought. for the first time in, well, ever Yamcha was awake, dressed and waiting for her outside.

"Tash, are you sure you want Tien to train you, and I mean absolutely positive that this is what you want." His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Yes Yamcha, to reach my full potential, I need him to. It's the smart thing to do, yam please don't worry about me." she hugged her brother as tight as she could. "You just focus on you, alright, Tien has my back, and be prepared for an ass whoopin' after my training is done." she giggled. Tien walked up behind her with Chaiotzu on his shoulders. "Ready to go home Tash?" Chaiotzu smiled at her. Tash smiled back. "Of course Tzu, lets go."

(Author Note: As you guys can see if a new character is added to the story whenever it shifts to wherever they are it will be most centred around them. I want you folks to get to know these new players)

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

Raditz had opted out of going. He already knew what his race was like, Cruel, Violent, Always conquering and destroying everything in sight. The funny part was… He was glad that he was sent to Earth. Right now, he would've probably been his uncle's place. Trying to get his sister to join him in conquering the many planets. He shivered slightly at the thought walking out of the time room. He had no time for the 'What ifs' he needed to train.

He knew exactly where to go. He quickly ran and jumped off Kami's Lookout letting the wind whip past him as he quickly shot straight towards his destination at top speed. He just hoped his niece and sister were alright.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Relief was the first thing that went through Kakarot's mind as she finally saw the end to Snake Way just a few feet ahead. She practically leaped for joy as she ran the home stretch only to see nothing at the end. She screeched to a sudden halt at the end as she looked around finding anything.

"Where's King Kai's place," she quietly muttered as her gazed shifted upward to finally spot a small planet just chilling there.

A smile crossed her lips as she leapt up to get herself onto to planet. Only to end up being pulled down like a boulder with an ungraceful THUMP. ' _God Damn, not again!'_ she though in mild annoyance as she struggled out of a crater she had made on the planet's surface. The gravity on this planet was even worse then on that other one. Before she felt like lead, here, she felt like titanium was weighing her down.

After finally getting up she stubbornly stomped around trying to look for King Kai. She then noticed a monkey standing there looking at her with mild curiosity. ' _Is he King Kai?'_ she questioned to herself eyeing the monkey in similar curiosity. That is until her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Um…. Are you King Kai," she questioned slowly, "And if so do you have anything to eat, because I'm starving."

The monkey looked as it ran over and climbed the only tree on the planet. Kakarot struggled, but had somehow made it to the bottom of the tree as the monkey, as far as she knew was maybe King Kai, popped it's head out from near the top. The monkey had picked an apple form the tree and was waving it as if signalling to her that it was food.

"Um…. Do you think you could throw an apple down to me," Kakarot asked.

The monkey dropped the apple down, but Kakarot had sadly missed catching it. She watched with wide eyes as it fell like a rock creating a small crater just a few centimetres in front of her. ' _Thank Kami I wasn't standing there'_ she thought to relief.

King Kai, as Kakarot was now calling the monkey, had seen her miss the apple and already grabbed another. Kakarot didn't hesitate as she caught the other one only to have her fall the loud resonating thump, yet again, on the ground. She mumbled in annoyance as she struggled to get the damn fruit into her mouth.

After a few minutes, she had somehow swallowed the apple down while also getting into a sitting position. During that time "King Kai" had climbed down from the tree and was now standing in front of her. Kakarot shakily stood up as she looked at "King Kai" with mild awkwardness.

"So…. Um…. Are you going to train me….," she began as the monkey started to 'ooh' and raised its arms up in the air while walking. ' _Is this his training? Ah well it would be good idea to follow him.'_

With that in mind she shakily raised her hands and struggled to keep herself up from weight of the gravity as followed "King Kai."

"Alright that's enough. Who are you?"

A voice spoke making Kakarot stop what she was doing and turn to the source. A strange stout blue man with antennas on his head and wearing small rounded sunglasses stood a few feet away from her. Kakarot blinked a few times slowly putting the pieces together. Was this person King Kai?

"Hey are you….," she began slowly pointing at the man as he made a small snicker at her confusion.

"I am who I am," the man began to her, "Can you guess? It rhymes with pie."

Kakarot wasn't a complete idiot here. She knew who this guy was the minute he spoke. Except it only made the fact that she thought that the monkey was him even more humiliating. She could hear Raditz's laughing at her and calling her an idiot.

"Your King Kai…," she spoke questionable as a nod from him was all she needed to feel how stupid she felt at that very moment, "Then who is he?"

"That's just Bubbles," King Kai answered, "So, there a reason why you're here?"

It didn't take her long to explain the situation to King Kai as he nodded in understanding.

"Ah. So, you came to me for training," he questioned as Kakarot nodded, "I will train you, but…."

Kakarot looked at him waiting for him to continue. Was there a catch to this whole thing? A task of some sorts? A test? She needed to know she only had a small window of time to train at the moment and standing here wasn't helping anything.

"… You have to make me laugh," he finished with a serious look right on his face, "Not in any way tell me a joke and if you can make me laugh I'll train you."

Kakarot looked at him dumbfounded. The only way he was going to train her was by telling a joke?! She wasn't a comedian here, which meant she would have to think of something good. Something that could blow him away. Just what? She deeply thought as King Kai watched her think with a smirk on his face.

' _I guess she doesn't have a good funny bone. She's already struggling to think of something funny'_ King Kai thought waiting patiently for something good.

"Having troubles, are you? Then give up and go home," King Kai stated as he watched her work her mind to the point of frustration.

' _Um…. Yamcha? No, he wouldn't get it. Think Kakarot think. There must be…'_ she thought quickly trying to think of a joke that might make him laugh. Then it hit like a ton of bricks. Of course! The joke she thought of was perfect. A smug smile crossed her face as she turned looked over at him.

"Why did the chicken cross the road," she asked making King Kai slightly stunned at choosing to such an overly used joke.

"To get to the other side," King Kai asked slowly as the smirk widened on the female saiyan's face.

"It was too far to fly," she spoke up making King Kai struggling to keep his face straight, "What's the best way to carve a wood? Whittle by Whittle!"

She could see King Kai was struggling to hold his laughter in as her smirk broke into a full-blown smile. All she needed was one more and he would instantly laughing his laughing his ass off. She knew just the one. Taking a deep breath, she spoke it.

"What do you call a magical owl? HOO-DINI," she shouted putting the final nail in the coffin making King Kai burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

She had done it and now her training with King Kai could finally begin.

(ALRIGHT! Here you guys go. I decided to end it here, because we all know that King Kai did start the training. Don't you guys worry I'll be going over the training in the next chapter through a flashback, because next chapter Vegeta and Nappa finally show up! So, you guys just to wait one more chapter before Kakarot and Vegeta meet again. Till next time folks!)

Next Chapter: Chapter 8 – The Saiyans Arrive / Hurry Kakarot


	9. Chapter 8 - Hurry Kakarot

(Okay folks! Here it is.)

(I sadly own Ataashi so far nothing else)

Chapter 8 – The Saiyans Arrive / Hurry Kakarot

Bulma wasn't much of a bragger of sorts, but if it wasn't for the dragon radar they would still be hunting down the rest of the dragon balls right at this moment. After obtaining the ones from Kakarot's house, it took maybe a month's tops to find the remaining three. Now the only thing that was left to was to wait until Kakarot could be brought back.

During this time Bulma had tinkered with scouter, and that was it. Everyone was so busy training that she barely saw anyone. She did see Raditz before he went off to kami knows where to train. He did mention about Kakarot and how she was training in otherworld with someone in preparation for the saiyans. She didn't get a chance to ask about what he was doing for training, due to the fact he up and left just like that. Raditz could sometimes be very blunt when it came to giving news about stuff.

After he had left she had nothing left to do, but wait. Right about now she was sitting at the coffee table at Kame House listening to the clock tick not too far from her. Roshi had gone in the bathroom not too long ago doing whatever business he did in there. Bulma shuddered at the thought especially when she saw the questionable magazine in hand as he went in. Then out of no where, she heard him talking to himself. Bulma blinked a few times her eyes turning towards the bathroom door. Right now, she felt like running for the hills, it wasn't until she heard him say Kakarot that made her slightly curious.

' _What, or better yet, who is he talking to'_ Bulma thought in mild confusion as out of no where Roshi burst out of the door with his pants around his ankles looking slightly scared. That was not an image Bulma was going to soon forget.

"Get the dragon balls! We have to wish Kakarot back NOW," Roshi practically shouted at her making the blue haired beauty jump in surprise, "The saiyans are arriving earlier then what was anticipated."

Bulma quickly stood up and got to collect the dragon balls, which she had stashed in a drawer to keep safe. To her this was unreal, she only hoped that Raditz and the others knew what was happening.

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

Raditz had been at it for months in the cold wasteland of the arctic training till he was numb from the pain and cold. The harsh environment, he considered, would be the most suited to train in, because saiyans who were training to be planet hunters were usually thrown into such environments to make them stronger and more resistant to the elements. He gave a sigh as he thought of his sister. If he was not mistaken Kakarot was suppose to be revived any day now. Raditz was relieved to say the lease, but he was scared shitless. What if her revival was only to send her back to the afterlife? He shivered slightly at the very thought only to snap out of it as the sky for no reason went dark as night.

Raditz blinked in confusion as he looked up. ' _Strange. The only reason the sky would suddenly go dark is if Bulma…'_ he thought only to his eyes widen in realization. A curse escaped his mouth as he leaped off the glacier he had been occupying locking onto his niece's ki signature. He knew. He instantly knew if Bulma had summoned the dragon now that meant the saiyans were here!

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma had gathered the dragon balls up and placed them down just outside of the house as she took a calming breath. The eternal dragon was quite an intimidating fellow and even though she had seen him a few times in the past, he was still scary to her. Putting her arms out in front of her, she spoke the words to summon him.

"Shenron. I command you to rise," she shouted as the dragon balls glowed brightly, the sky blue turning into pure darkness as a stream of light burst forth from the mystic items.

Forming like a long snake with green scales, and large pure red eyes was none other then Shenron himself. His long body twisting and curling around in loops and curls as he settled down from the transformation.

"I am the eternal dragon state your wish and I'll….," the dragon began only to go deadly silent.

Out of the people who could have summoned it just had to be these people! "Oh. It's you…. Can't anyone else find these damn things," Shenron boomed in mild annoyance. Making Bulma and the others jump in surprise.

"Fine. Whatever! What do you people want?"

Bulma took a small step forward as she spoke her wish.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

King Kai was beyond impressed with how fast the female saiyan had grown in such a short time span. For her to get use to the gravity in both her movements and hits he had her catch Bubbles. Kakarot did mention that she had been on a planet 2x of earth's own gravity which would explain why she could catch the monkey in half the time he expected her to. She had then been tasked to hit a cricket, named Gregory, on the head with a hammer. Now that was much more difficult then catching a simple monkey. Never the less, she had done it.

With that he had taught her two of his most powerful techniques, kaio-ken, and spirit bomb. And here she was now doing last minute training before her revival in a day or so. Until, he suddenly felt two large energies extremely close to earth. Kakarot had noticed the man's tense posture had stopped her training to look over at him in mild confusion.

"King Kai? Is there something wrong," she asked slowly as he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"The saiyans. There practically here," he spoke quietly making Kakarot jump in surprise saying "WHAT" extremely loudly.

"How is that possible? I mean my uncle said they wouldn't arrive for a year," Kakarot spoke in mild panic. King Kai had to think. Kakarot needed to tell someone from the 'other side' so she could be brought back right at this moment.

"Kakarot. Put your hand on my shoulder and I should be able to make contact to someone on Earth," King Kai began, "You don't have much time. It was by only a miracle I was able to train you fully."

Thus, the time to act was now! As she placed a hand on his shoulder a feeling of dread washed over her. Would Gohan and Raditz still be alive by the time she got back?

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

Whenever their space pods landed, Vegeta was not at all impressed with the planet. For one thing, it was filled to the brim with such weaklings. Just a simple ki blast could send any of the gawking insects into a pile of ashes. ' _And Turles was killed by some of them. Pathetic'_ Vegeta thought as he and Nappa floated above the city in which they landed in.

Nappa had decided he had enough of the gawks and stares, so he decided to blow the city sky high. With a flick of his wrists the city and all residents were turned into nothing, but a smoldering crater. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes at Nappa's so called 'display' of power. This display was pathetic to say the lease. Vegeta would've destroyed the entire continent instead of such a meaningless thing as a city.

"Oops, looks like I over did it a little," Nappa spoke a sinister smile on his moustachioed face.

Vegeta didn't get a chance to retort back at Nappa's cockiness, because his scouter beeped off signaling that there was, in fact, some slightly worthy opponents. A smirk crossed both their faces as they blasted off to the source of the power levels. ' _It seems this planet won't be as dull as I thought'_ Vegeta thought.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~

Not too long after the sky had become clear and blue again, the Z fighters had met up in a mountainous area. Even though Gohan was happy to know her mother was back in living, she couldn't help but feel dread. The only reason that Kakarot was revived meant one thing, the saiyans had arrived.

"If Kat is back. That means…," Ataashi started only to die out when she felt two extremely powerful kis heading straight for them.

Everyone's head snapped upwards as the two individuals with the powerful kis flew into the scene. One of them was a huge bald man with a moustache. He wasn't the one to truly worry about, it was his comrade. The other man was much smaller in stature and had hair that resembled flames. Both had scouters on their faces and strange armor. Both smirking down at the group with pure malice.

It was strange to Gohan, she couldn't help, but stare at the smaller man with a sense of mild familiarity (Note: Saiyan Children can have recognize of their parents whether they have met them or not). She simply shook her head at thought. She had never seen, nor met, this man in her entire life. Yet, she couldn't help, but feel as though he knew him from somewhere.

' _Please mommy hurry….'_

(Okay folks! Here ya go! Apologies for taking a while I was out of town and had some writer's block. Next Chapter will be the fighting so be ready for that!)

Next Chapter: Battle Royale! Everyone NO!


	10. Chapter 9 (Pt1) - Battle Royale!

(Heya! Here is the next chapter! Warning quite a bit of blood and gore in this chapter. You have been warned! But before I start the reviews!)

Guest: No, I am not abandoning this story. I am seeing this story through. And also, I have an explanation for not updating for so long at the end of the this part 1 chap.

AxDevilman: Aw thanks! I decided to change Gohan up for this story, because I kinda found him annoying in the original. And also anytime I read gender bent Goku stories Gohan was either 1) none existent or 2) had a random human for a father. So, I thought why not break the norm and make Gohan a girl and full Saiyan! I am also glad you got the Yamcha joke.

(Alright! I still don't anything except for Ataashi)

Chapter 9 – Battle Royale! Everyone NO! (Part 1)

Raditz was completely in shock. The person who had stolen his sister's heart was standing just across from him. He wasn't an idiot, the powerful energy he had felt a few years ago, whenever both he and Kakarot were off earth. What made the situation even worse was that he knew who this guy was. Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, or what was left of them anyway…

It was almost funny to say the least, to Raditz anyway. ' _It would seem fate has a sense of humour'_ he thought as he crossed his arms eyeing the saiyans warily. The others got into a fighting stances as the tension sky rocketed around the area.

"Well well. Look at these pathetic weaklings, Vegeta, they even brought a small child. Must be that desperate," the tall bald headed saiyan spoke making Gohan shiver slightly as he stared at her with complete malice.

To say Gohan was scared was an understatement. She was down right terrified, of course she wasn't going to show her fear out right. It would only give the big bald saiyan satisfaction. Besides, she wanted to prove to everyone that she could be just as tough and strong as her mommy. Even though her inner 'normal' five-year-old was screaming at her to get out of there while she still had a chance. She completely brushed it aside glaring back at the saiyan who, mind you, was taken aback at her reaction. It also didn't help that the glare looked all too familiar to him.

' _What is with this brat? She should be cowering in fear. Although with that glare she kinda looks like…'_ Nappa thought deeply as he glanced over at his comrade/prince. Nappa might've been stupid, but he wasn't THAT stupid, and it was obvious to him why Turles had kidnapped her in the first place. Of course he wasn't going to say anything until he knew that his assumption was correct lest he wanted to be blasted into dust by his prince.

Vegeta was not really looking at the girl mostly glaring holes right at Raditz as both stared each other down with equal hate and anger. Both, of course, for very differing reasons. That's when Vegeta had an idea. Why waste his time and energy taking out these weaklings when the saibamen could do it for him? A smirk crossed Vegata's face as turned his gaze from the third-class weakling over to Nappa.

"Nappa," He commanded to his comrade getting the big guys attention, "Get the saibamen. It's would be a waste of time for us to destroy the weaklings ourselves."

Nappa grinned evilly as he pulled out a smile vile with strange green liquid inside it. Kneeling he put single drop onto the earth. Confusion was evident on the Z-fighters faces, all except for Raditz who already knew what exactly Nappa was doing. After Nappa had finished and stood back up, the earth shook slightly as several somethings came bursting from the ground where Nappa placed the green liquid.

What came out of the ground was nothing the Z-fighters were expecting. They were small grotesque green creatures with red eyes and sickening green veins on their bulbous heads. Some of the fighters were just plain grossed by their appearance as one of the green monsters stepped up from the rest into a fighting stance. Nappa looked at each of the fighters with a smirk.

"So, who would like to go first," Nappa asked eyeing one of them to see who would step up.

"Wait what? You're not fighting us? What, are you just too cowardly to do job yourself or something," Tash piped up instantly.

Nappa's eye twitched slightly at that little comment. Really? Him, a coward? He was going to enjoy killing that bitch. If she survived the saibamen of course. Probably wasn't going to survive against these little suckers anyways. The saibamen had power levels that were all equal to their dead comrade Turles and what his scouter said about each of these fighters made them look incredibly weak in comparison.

Eventually Tien stepped up squaring himself against the saibamen. Each combatant staring eachother down waiting to see who would strike first. The saibamen was the first to act dashing at Tien and instantly colliding. Tien was easily beating the saibaman throwing it around the place. The saibamen wasn't going down that easily opening the top of it's head with a horrifying squish and bursting weird white liquid out of it's head. Tien instantly dodge the strange substance, only to have it fly at everyone else who were directly behind him.

Everyone, Gohan included, instantly jumped out of the way as the liquid landed on the ground. It instantly burned straight through the ground making a small deep line. _'That was too close. Thank Kami that my niece wasn't hurt by that'_ thought Raditz as he looked back over to see the fight was already complete.

The saibaman lay on the ground while Tien stood there completely unscathed. The fighters cheered at him with great enthusiasm of his victory. As for Nappa was both confused and surprised. These fighters were weaker compared to the saibaman how could the three eyed man won against him. Vegeta on the other hand remembered something his mate had told him a few years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _So, a scouter is something you use to detect others power levels?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _Alright, but what if someone hides their power levels?"_

 _A look of slight confusion._

" _Well, back home I was taught to hide my ki and to sense others without the use of a device. I could teach you."_

 _A grunt and a simple 'Fine' was heard. A smile._

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

"This can't be. How could he have beaten the saibaman so easily," Nappa exclaimed in slight surprise, "They have same power level as…."

"As who?" -Vegeta

"As Turles…," Nappa ended as he looked at the Saiyan prince who simply smirked at the group.

"Now do you see my point," Vegeta asked his comrade. Nappa only looked at him in slight confusion muttering 'I think' to him." Do you? Well, don't strain yourself just leave the thinking to me from now on."

A snicker was heard across the way as Nappa snapped his head to see the same stupid bitch that made the coward comment earlier was covering her mouth trying to hide her snickers at the him. Nappa clenched his jaw in anger now hoping that the saibamen would fail so he could snap her neck.

Tien was walking back to the group as the saibaman that he defeated started to slowly get back up. A warning from Chaiztou and Tash made Tien turn his head to see the saibaman was back on his feet, but before it could do anything else someone instantly disposed of it with a simple blast. The Z-fighters looked at the Saiyan prince of shock and fear since he destroyed the saibaman with such ease.

"Vegeta. Why would you do that," Nappa asked in shock looking at the remains with a slightly opened mouth.

"Because it was no use to us anymore," Vegeta answered. Nappa had retaliated saying that he was still 'alive' only to have the Saiyan prince grunt and lower his hand.

It didn't take long for the Z-fighters to snap out of their shock as another saibaman stepped forward waiting for another one to face them. Yamcha smirked confidently as he was about to step up to face it only to be stopped quickly by his sister. He looked at her in mild confusion.

"Listen bro. Don't get overconfident when facing this thing. Even though Tien was able to beat the last one easily doesn't mean this one will be the same. So, please be careful," Tash spoke quietly to him as she let go of his arm.

Yamcha smirked at his sister, "Sis, it's fine! I'll be fine against this thing. Don't worry so much."

He stepped up ready to strike when he felt ready. It didn't take long until Yamcha rushed into the fight as the saibaman also followed instantly making them meet them half-way. It didn't take long for the battle to move from 0 to insane speeds that a normal human wouldn't be able to pull off.

Everyone's eyes moved about keeping in pace with the collisions that was happening all over the place. Piccolo stopped watching to see if Gohan was able to see what the heck was going on. It was young girls first time seeing such a fast-paced battle especially with an untrained eye. Piccolo looked to see her eyes shifting around perfectly watching with everyone else with baited breath hoping that Yamcha could defeat his opponent like Tien did. Piccolo was surprised yet again by the small girl as he smirked looking back over to the action taking place.

Eventually Yamcha threw a Kamehameha straight at the saibaman instantly creating a crater that the saibaman now lay prone in. Nappa wasn't too happy about seeing that now two of the saibaman were now defeated by these weaklings. Yamcha turned around looking over at the two saiyans with a smirk.

"Well that was easy. Looks like were on a whole different level compared to your green doom squad," Yamcha taunted at the two.

Nappa clenched his fists in mild anger, "Why you cocky little…."

He didn't get to finish that statement as Vegeta shut him up instantly telling the big buffoon to relax. It was like the saiyan prince knew something that everyone else didn't know. That made Radtiz uneasy as he looked at the desert bandit with mild worry.

"Hey, why don't I get this over with and just let me defeat the other six on my own," Yamcha continued with his taunts not knowing that the saibaman behind him that he defeated was still alive.

"Yamcha! Have you lost your god damn mind," Tash shouted at her brother with slight annoyance. She had already told him not be overconfident, but did he ever listen to her? No of course not! They watched Vegeta simply feed Yamcha's ego saying he would like to see that.

Before anyone could react though the saibaman that Yamcha defeated suddenly jumped out of the crater latching itself like a leech onto his torso locking his arms painfully to his sides. Everyone gasped as Yamcha struggled with no avail trying to get the little bastard off him. There was nothing anyone could do as they watched in horror as the saibaman exploded right then and there.

Yamcha's body was now lieing in a crater in slightly curled up position. Burns littered his body. Some were so bad that you could see all the way to his bones. Chunks of hair were also instantly burnt off showing patches of black burnt flesh on his head.

"YAMCHA," Tash screamed as tears started to stream down her face. She tried to run over to her brother only to be stopped by Tien. She turned to look at him.

"No! If you try to go over there those green bastards might try to attack you," Tien explained to her only to have to wrench her arm out of his grasp and run straight to her brother. She quickly kneeled next to him instantly grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. She then checked his neck pulse only to have the exact same thing. Nothing… Tash's shook as she held onto her brother's hand. Tears streaming down her face.

Nappa smirked at her, "Don't you get it, you stupid bitch. You and all the others will also die alongside that idiot in the end."

"Calm down Nappa. Give these fools a moment to clear this trash off the battlefield," Vegeta spoke as Tash's shaking had instantly stopped.

Her eyes turned instantly turned to the two saiyans anger boiling within her eyes. She instantly turned towards the two clenching her first and growling with anger that nobody knew she was able to possess. _'How dare you…'_ she thought with anger now starting to shake again, but this time with anger. The two saiyans simply looked at her and smirked. Tien and even Raditz were going to step towards her only to shift her gaze over to them.

"Stay out of this," Tash snapped through clenched teeth as she turned back over to the saiyans and saibamen. The group watched in shock as she started to power up charging up an attack that felt so powerful the group had to take a step back in shock. Unease were evident on the saibamen's faces, while Nappa and Vegeta simply smirked at the pathetic woman.

Everyone watched as she unleashed an enormous ki blast attack straight at the enemies. The saibamen had no time to react as the blast instantly nailed them. The Z-fighters watched as the saibamen were turned to ash by the blast. Except for one that had escaped just in time only getting mildly burned from the attack.

It had noticed Gohan and had decided to quickly take the small girl out. It rushed to her with unnerving speed thinking it would be an easy kill. Only to have the girl jump out of the way and give a swift kick underneath its chin. It was sent flying a good few feet landing with a thud. It was stunned long enough for Piccolo to destroy it with a simple ki blast.

Now that the saibamen were gone, the only beings left to defeat were the saiyans. A sinister smirk crossed Nappa's face as he stepped up to smash the group into little insects.

(I am so sorry for taking so long with my update. I was busy with my classes then. I was going to update during the winter break, but then I found out I was going on vacation to the Happiest Place on Earth. Then classes were up and at it again. Then I ended up getting writer's block. But don't fret my readers I have returned! Chapter 9 was starting to get too long so I will be breaking up into two parts. This part with the saibamen and the other with Nappa. The second part will be released sometime tomorrow! I also wanted to know is anyone playing Xenoverse 2 on the Xbox One? If so come look me up we could some parrell quests and answer any questions who have about this story. Xbox name is the same as my pen name! So, Peace!)

Next: Battle Royale! Everyone NO! (Part 2)


	11. Chapter 9 (Pt2) - Battle Royale

(Alright! Here is the second part to Chapter 9! Don't worry I won't drag out for too long cause the next chapter is what all of you are waiting for!)

(I do not anything except for Tash so far)

Chapter 9: Battle Royale! Everyone NO! (Part 2)

Nappa was extremely happy with the outcome of the saibamen. If they had killed this group of people he would have nothing to do. There would be no challenge. He took a few steps away from Vegeta smirking at the pathetic group of warriors in front of him. He'd probably screw with the group for a while until he got bored then finally end their pathetic lives. Besides, he wanted to get that stupid bitch for insulting him.

Raditz watched Nappa carefully thinking of plan to defeat the tall bastard. Back before he was sent to Earth with his sister, Raditz had been on a few scouting missions with this man before. Of course back then Nappa wasn't as strong or well….. bald. But nevertheless, he knew running into this fight aimlessly would only lead to a premature demise. _'Nappa must have some sort of weak point, but where would it be'_ Raditz thought narrowing his eyes slightly in concentration.

Before he could stop her, Tash had rushed straight at Nappa ready to punch him straight on his ugly mug. Of course, Nappa had seen the attack coming and grabbed her fist before it could contact his face. An evil smirk crossed his face as he lifted her above his head and with very little effort flung her right into the group of Z-fighters. She ended hitting painful against Raditz sending them both down on the ground. Raditz got up quickly and glared at her.

"Are you an idiot?! Rushing in there first thing was a foolish idea. Think before you act," Raditz snapped at Tash as she glared back at him shakily standing up.

"Well, what the else are we suppose do?! That bastard killed my brother and want nothing more then to watch him suffer," Tash snapped back him.

Raditz knew she couldn't be reasoned with her anger and loss were clouding any judgement she even had. He sighed in mildly irritation looking away from her only to see that Tien had stepped up to face Nappa alone. A string of curses flew straight out of his mouth as he pushed past Tash in order to stop the three-eyed idiot from killing himself. _'What is with these damn humans and running into life threatening situations head first'_ Raditz thought in anger standing next to Tien as both got into fighting stances.

Both instantly rushed towards him at equal speeds. Nappa only smirked preparing to instantly to him back. He blocked the three eyed mans attack and kneed him right in the gut making him spit up some blood. What Nappa didn't realize was Raditz instantly moved behind the bastard sending a powerful kick to his neck. Raditz smirked in triumph only to have it morph into shock and horror as the kick didn't even phase the bald headed Saiyan.

"Nice try! I must say though that really got rid of some kinks there. Maybe you could do the other side as well," Nappa taunted turning his head slightly to look at the young third class. Raditz quickly jumped back in mildly shock and surprise. Everyone was also in shock as well Raditz was considered one of the strongest in their group. Yet, here he was unable to phase the brute. Was there anyway to beat him?

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Kakarot had only just made it to the end of Snakeway panting and out of breath from running none stop. She heard her name being called as she saw Kami waiting for her at the desk. Without hesitating, she quickly grabbed the elder namekians shoulder and was sent back to the lookout. Even though she needed to know what was happening now with her friends and family she didn't have time to ask. She needed to get them as quickly as possible. Quickly thanking Kami she ran and jumped off the lookout.

She knew flying wasn't going to get her there any faster so she called Nimbus instantly jumping onto him and speeding off at breakneck speeds. _'Everyone hang on! I'm on my way'_ she thought urging the cloud to move even faster then it ever had before.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~ (Slight time skip with the fight)

Nappa was getting bored of throwing these weaklings around. He was about ready to kill them. Of course, not all at once that would be not as fun. Instead he was going kill them one by one. Now the problem was who would he kill first? He was stuck between the three-eyed man who had gotten a sucker punch in when he was fighting along side the third class yet again. Or he could kill the bitch who had decided to call him an "ugly son of a bitch" while some of the others were team attacking him.

He decided to get the three-eyed man first, due to the fact that Nappa had noticed how close the bitch was to him. I mean her so called brother was killed so why not shatter her will more then to kill him as well? He made a ki like blade on his right arm and came straight at Tien ready to cut the man's head clean off. Sadly, though his kill order had been utterly destroyed, because Tash had saw Nappa coming and pushed Tien away in time.

Everyone watched in horror as the attack hit her right through her neck. At first everything seemed fine until Tash's head came clean off her head rolling a few feet away from her body. Blood splattered all over the place as her body collapsed on the ground motionless. The worst part is her head had stopped rolling right in front of Gohan. To put it simply, Gohan felt like she was going to be sick as she looked in Tash's lifeless. Raditz quickly grabbed Gohan and moved her a bit away from the scene.

Unfortunately, even with Tash's sacrifice, Tien didn't come out of it in one piece. With the way, he was pushed and how fast Nappa's attack was, his left arm had been chopped all the way past the elbow off. He was kneeling in pain clutching what was left of his arm. As for Nappa was looming over the three-eyed man smirking sinisterly.

"Aw! Did that hurt? It's such a shame too. If that bitch hadn't moved ya out of the way you wouldn't be in all this pain," Nappa taunted.

Nappa moved out of the way in time as Tien tried to hit him only to destroy a mountain that was right behind the big brute just a second ago. It didn't take long for the fight to start up again as everyone, excluding Gohan cause Raditz is an overprotective uncle, tried again at taking him down. During the scuffles Gohan, who was staying back and watching, had noticed that Chiaotzu was no where to be seen. _'Where is he? I thought I had seen him enter the fight as well'_ Gohan thought in confusion only for Nappa to be in the air struggling to get something off his back.

"Chiaotzu! What the hell are you doing? Get down from there," Tien shouted angrily as Chiaotzu was crazy enough to cling to Nappa's back.

No matter how much Nappa struggled, Chiaotzu wouldn't let go. He was like leech in Nappa's opinion. In his attempt to get the little bastard he smashed his back harshly into some nearby mountains. Yet Chiaotzu held on tightly. Power started Chiaotzu as he was charging up his own body up. Tien's eyes widen in horror. He wasn't going to kill himself, was he?

"What the hell is he doing," Krillin exclaimed as he saw Chiaotzu all bloody and beaten still hold onto Nappa's back increasing his ki like a ticking time bomb.

"I'm sorry everyone... Goodbye," Chiaotzu shouted as he suddenly exploded while on Nappa's back.

"NO!" Tien shouted as everyone looked horrified at what just happened. 'He can't be brought back with the Dragon Balls!'

The smoke cleared as everyone prayed Chiaotzu's sacrifice was not in vain. Only to be even more horrified to see Nappa completely in one piece with only minor scrapes. To put it simply is sacrifice was actually in total vain…

"Heh! Pathetic little weakling. That was a complete waste of his sad life," Nappa said wiping some dirt off his mouth.

Tien shook angrily. He had just lost the two most important in his life to that bald bastard. Damned if he dies from this at least he'll be with them again. Both of them….. Tash and Chiaotzu….. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. Turning his gaze up to the brawny Saiyan with pure rage burning in his eyes.

"You stupid...heartless...son of bitch! Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as he used his only arm concentrating the last of his ki and energy right at Nappa.

Nappa didn't have a chance to dodge as he was engulfed in the massive attack. Tien panted and smirk in triumph as he collapsed onto the ground painfully. His energy and breath slowing down. He had used the rest of his energy into that attack. His eyes slowly closed as he began to wheeze, blood dripping from his mouth.

'Chiaotzu... Tash... I did it' he had thought as he finally took his last breath.

Everyone looked in utter shock. Tien had used the last of his energy to defeat Nappa, but the last four knew that the fight wasn't over yet. They kept their guard up as they prepared for the worst...

(I am so sorry! Yeah I know this is dragging out A LOT, but what can I say a lot of stuff happens, and I didn't want to skip over anything! I know took long enough, also replies to some reviews before I go!)

Fanficlover175: I have updated! Hazzah! Terribly sorry cause I recently got WattPad as well, which if you or anyone else has that as should go check out my profile same name as on here!

AxDevilMan: Ask away dude! And I'm glad I hyped you up yet again!

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: For one – Nice profile name and second I'm glad you're enjoying it! I promise I will update more and keep going with this story.

(That is all! See you folks next Chap…. Or part I should say!)

Next Chapter: Battle Royale/Everyone NO! (Pt. 3 Finale)


	12. Chapter 9(Pt3) - Battle Royale

It was Four against one at this point, well more like three as Raditz wouldn't allow Gohan to fight against the still standing Nappa. Alsa, even Tien's sacrifice was in vein as Nappa was standing still fine.

It felt like hours as Krillin, Raditz and Piccolo fought Nappa. Throwing everything they could at the bald bastard. But it was useless, at this rate... they would lose. And Kakarot was no where in sight at all.

Raditz was kneeling down panting as some blood dripped down from a cut he gained from the ongoing fight. Watching as Piccolo and Krillin tried to double team, but failing. 'Damn it! Where are you sis?!' He thought with a growl as he stood up.

"This is beginning to bore me..." Nappa said as he grinned as he was now ready to end it all.

All three knew this could be the end. Until...

"Mommy... Where are you?" Gohan quietly said as she watched with wide eyes.

Vegeta caught what the young girl said. "Nappa! Wait!"

Nappa stopped just before he was about to charge at the other three battered up individuals. Looking over at his Prince in confusion and mild irritation, "What?"

Vegeta got up as he looked right at Gohan making her tense up. "You! Girl... Whose this mother of yours?" He asked in a commanding tone.

Gohan felt herself shake a bit at how stern his tone was. Like a father was commanding his child to speak up, because they had done something wrong. She stammered out for a moment as Raditz growled a bit seeing as Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the poor young girl. "M-my mommy... Is the one who will beat you two! Once she gets here she'll put you in your place!" She finally spoke up glaring back at the Saiyan prince. Her fire had returned.

Vegeta suddenly began to laugh, "You are such a foolish child. A mere woman beat a Saiyan Elite? Ha! But I am intrigued as she is that third-class buffoon's sister."

"But Vegeta..." Nappa whined out a bit as he just wanted to finish the job.

Vegeta snapped his head at the brute and growled. "Shut it! I am your prince and you will do as I say," he snarled making actually fear cover the bald saiyan's face as he turned back to Gohan who still glaring, "Very well then we'll give your mother three hours... If she does not arrive by then... I will let my comrade finish you all off."

The three felt relief as they had a window to plan and strategize if Kakarot did not arrive. The trio went off a few feet away in order to converse quietly as Gohan looked over at Vegeta who went back to sit on the rock again. That strange feeling from when she first saw him came up again like a feeling of familiarity. She looked over at the group to see they were too engrossed in their conversation. Curiosity got the best of her as she gulped walking over to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta had his eyes closed for a moment deep in thought. 'Why did I sound more stern then commanding to that little brat?' He thought as he instinctively rubbed his neck which had become a habit since that day... he had to leave her. There were many times he wish she had agreed to join him and come with him. During the year long nap he wouldn't get her out of his head. Messy ebony hair... gorgeous onyx eyes...delicate soft skin along with a beautiful voice to boot. As soon as he got his hands on the Dragon Balls he would not just wish for immortality for himself... but for her as well... his mate.

"Uh... Excuse me?" A small voice piped up making the Saiyan snap out of his thoughts as he looked to see the brat standing only a couple feet away from him.

"What do you want brat?" He asked glaring a bit at her, but for some odd reason couldn't fully glare at her.

"Well, um, I was just wondering... Why are you intrigued by my mommy?" Gohan asked him looking up at him with her large onyx eyes... that looked so much like hers...

Vegeta looked away from her gaze. "None of your concern." That was a complete lie as his reasoning was a little odd. He believed maybe...just maybe this woman... this Kakarot...may be her. The voice he had heard in the recording sounding exactly like her. And he swore he had seen a scar right on her tail bone as they mated those whole near two weeks. If not then she was gone...

Gohan blinked deciding not to question it further seeing he was still thinking to himself and frowning. "O-okay, I understand," she said softly as she walked back off glancing at him briefly.

Vegeta looked at her now as he couldn't help, but mull over something. 'If Nappa tries to hurt the brat... I'll kill him' he thought as his instincts was telling him to not kill the young girl. And that was that.

The hours passed... And no Kakarot. "Times up..." Vegeta finally spoke up as he looked at the group as Nappa smirked as he stepped forward again.

"Now who first?" Nappa asked as he looked at all four of them smirking more.

Throughout those three hours, the group knew that the only way to beat him... was to snatch his tail. All three glanced at each other as they acknowledged silently. Piccolo launching at the brute first.

"Ah, so the Namekian first, huh?" Nappa laughed as he prepared to attack him only go through... nothing. He blinked only to find two fists make contact with his jaw. He was pushed back a bit as he growled.

"Why you...!" He froze as he felt something grab his tail. He looked to see... Piccolo gripping his tail tightly as he smirked.

And of course in vein again as Nappa grinned and elbowed Piccolo right in the head. Krillin and Raditz looked in shock as Piccolo let go of his tail and fell on the ground. Raditz realized what was going on as Vegeta laughed.

"Did you really think that stupid trick would work like it did with that idiot Turles? Us Elites were trained to resist such weaknesses," Vegeta laughed as Piccolo quickly got up and away before Nappa could hit him again.

'Damn! Now what?!' Piccolo thought only to tense up as he saw Nappa go over to Gohan grinning. Raditz caught Vegeta also tensing at seeing the brute go over to her.

"Hm, you know I haven't seen you fight brat," Nappa sneered as he now towered over her as she stood straight and glared, "Maybe I'll let have a free hit before I-UGH!!!"

It had come out of nowhere as Gohan leaped up and nailed him right in the jaw. A crack was heard as the hit had actually dislocated Nappa's jaw. He stumbled back as he snapped his jaw back in place growling at her. "You little bitch!" He back handed her on the side of head sending the small girl a few feet away.

"Gohan!" Raditz shouted as he saw her land on the ground as she shakily got up. He wasn't going to make it in time as he saw wide eyed as Nappa charged a blast attack.

"DIE!!!" Nappa shouted launching the attack straight at the still recovering young girl.

Vegeta clenched his fist ready to run in and deflect the attack or grab the girl, but he was shocked to see... the Namekian move in front of the attack and take it full force in order to save her.

Gohan watched wide eyed as the attack ended and smoke cleared. Showing a bloody and battered Piccolo still standing. "Is that... the best you got?" Piccolo said as he panted heavily finally collapsing on the ground.

"M-mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as she broke out of her shock running over and using her own strength to flip him on his back. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the dying Namekian

"Hey!...Don't cry... You're a warrior and we don't cry over fallen comrades," Piccolo laughed a bit as he actually smiled at her.

Gohan shook her head trying so hard not to let her tears fall. Piccolo was tough on her, but he treated her as an equal. There were times in her training he showed signs of actually caring. A couple of apples for her to eat, new clothes helping her patch up wounds. He was like the father she wished she had around, and here he was dying after saving her yet again.

"..." she didn't know what to say as she watched the light fade from his eyes. His eyes closing as he took his final breath.

"Ah, what a shame really. He ruined my kill count... But you'll be next brat," Nappa laughed as Vegeta glared at him secretly.

"You... You... YOU BASTARD!!!!" Gohan screamed at the top of her lungs as she got up glaring with pure hatred in her eyes. "MANSEKO!!!!"

Nappa laughed only to freeze as a bright beam came straight at him. He was hit full force by it. Gohan panted as she fell on her knees using quite a bit of energy in that attack. But, of course... he was still there.

"Well, you tried kid..." Nappa said walking up to her smirking lifting a foot over her tiny body. Ready to stomp her like a bug as she closed her eyes.

Raditz and Krillin were too weak and slow to do anything as they watched, but a sudden woosh was heard as the brute stomped his foot down. "Huh?... Where did she go?"

Raditz looked over at Vegeta only to see a look of pure surprise to cross his face. He blinked and looked over at where the prince was staring only to grin. 'I knew she would make it...' he thought.

There she was standing tall and proud with Gohan safely on Nimbus near her... Kakarot had finally arrived!

 **Phew! Sorry for taking so long for this! I needed some motivation and I got it! Kakarot has finally arrived folks! Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! Mates meeting again! Truths revealed and so much more in the next MU13**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 10 - The Reunion**


	13. Chapter 10 - The Reunion

Vegeta felt like he couldn't breath. Looking at her, seeing her... his mate... standing there glaring and standing tall. It was a like something clicked as he realized his obliviousness. That young girl, Gohan, was his! He was too stunned to say anything let alone sneer.

"Well, well, well... You finally showed up," Nappa laughed looking at the small saiyan woman.

Kakarot, however, ignored him as she turned to Gohan with worry. "Are you alright sweetie? I'm so sorry for taking so long. Here..." she offered a senzu from a bag that hung from her waist.

"It's alright mommy... I'm glad you're here," Gohan said smiling as she took the senzu and ate it making her feel better.

Nappa's eye twitched as he hated being ignored. How could a third-class woman ignore him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kakarot continued to ignore him walking over to Piccolo and checking his pulse. "Piccolo..." she looked around feeling her anger boil, "Tien... Yamcha... Tash..."

"Oh? Those weaklings? Ha! They were easy to get rid of," Nappa laughed more only to shut up to see her walk over to him as he smirked, "Ohhh! Gonna try and fight me?"

Nappa threw a punch at her only to hit thin air as he blinked only to find her... right behind him?! He couldn't believe it as he just watched in shock as she walked over to Raditz and Krillin.

"Heh, late as usual sis," Raditz chuckled a bit as he looked up at her with a small grin.

"Yeah, but I promise to be on time next time," Kakarot said as he gave both her brother and Krillin senzus as well. Both stood up double checking themselves before they looked at her with a nod and smile.

She smiled back as she turned to face both Saiyans only to freeze. 'What?... I thought... It can't be...' she thought locking eyes with him... her mate. It was like the world stopped as Kakarot didn't whether to run to him and hug him... or choke him. Either way... she missed him like no tomorrow.

Vegeta also felt the same more so on wanting to hug her close and never let her go again. Those years without her the strain on their mating was almost unbearable. There were times he was tempted to take a pod in order to find her. But he couldn't... If he found out.

What was going on between them stopped as Nappa spoke. "Are you going to fight or stare like an idiot?"

Kakarot blinked as she looked at Nappa glaring. "Shut it! Unless you want to know how it feels to not feel your legs!" She growled.

Nappa's eyes widened for a moment. Not expecting such a harsh yet commanding tone. She was acting more like an Elite then a Third-Class. He growled as he got into a fighting stance. "How dare you?! You stupid bitch!"

Vegeta let out a growl hearing him call his mate, and in a way his queen that. He looked ready to attack, but didn't knowing his mate could handle the idiot. She was just as powerful as him looking into her beautiful onyx eyes again. 'If you don't kill him... I will' he thought.

'I know...' Kakarot thought back. The empty feeling within them slowly filling out as their minds slowly filled with the feelings and thoughts of each other. It was just like all those years ago when they first became mates. 'Your power... It's much stronger... Over 8000 as this damn scouter says' Vegeta thought as he mentally chuckled. She mentally giggled as she stepped forward getting into a fighting stance.

Raditz and Krillin watched as they went over to Gohan. "You got this mommy!" She cheered happily as she continued to sit on Nimbus.

Kakarot narrowed her eyes as she launched right at him. Nappa only grinned as he kicked only to have her disappear and be painfully kicked with both of her feet right in the back of his head. He flew off landing with a thud on the ground. Before he could get up and recover she appeared and kicked under his chin sending him flying up.

He was being used as a pinball being kicked and punched all over the place. There wasn't a single opening of recovery for him as he became a bloodied bruised up mess. Eventually being slammed painfully onto the ground creating a crater. Kakarot landed down unscathed. "I would suggest you stay down... This my first and final warning."

Nappa shakily got up growling as he glared with pure hatred at the saiyan woman. "You... I'll kill that brat of yours!" He snarled launching at even greater speeds at the three.

'Damnit! I won't make it unless I use it...' she thought. Vegeta blinked as he had heard her thoughts as he watched her suddenly move at such incredibly speeds. One minute she was a few feet away from Nappa the next she had the brute over her head. His back bending unnaturally as she gritted her teeth throwing him right at Vegeta's feet.

"I would suggest you leave with your friend... He needs serious medical attention," Kakarot said looking at Vegeta. 'Don't leave... I missed you and I need some answers...'

Vegeta knew what he had to do. "Help me up Vegeta, I can't," Nappa said weakly as he looked up at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta took his hand. Only to smirk as he lifted the paralyzed Saiyan in the air. Everyone, but Kakarot herself watched in wide eyed as he powered up and blasted Nappa into oblivion. "He... He killed his own comrade?!" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

Vegeta chuckled quietly as he turned to look at them. Faking his threatening nature in order to get his mate to play along. Kakarot got it as she narrowed her eyes. "Listen Raditz, get Gohan and Krillin out of here."

"What? You can't be-" Raditz cut off as he saw the look on his sister's face. He nodded, "Lets go."

Gohan looked at her mother in worry. "Mommy..."

"I'll be alright sweetie, now follow your uncle," Kakarot said as she smiled sweetly in complete reassurance towards her.

It seemed to work as Gohan nodded smiling back lifting up following her Uncle away. Krillin glanced at his childhood friend for a brief moment. Not saying a word as he left her alone with the Saiyan Prince.

It was silent for a few moments. Only the sound of the howling wind as they locked eyes again. "... Lets go somewhere else to talk..."

Vegeta agreed as he felt regret on letting Nappa do these things to her friends. But didn't show it as he lifted up alongside her. "Lead the way."

Kakarot nodded as she flew off with the Saiyan Prince, her mate. Now that they were finally reunited some questions needed to be answered. Some truths needed to be told and their bond needed to come back again. They were mates after all. The question was... Who would tell first?

 **Hehe! I am on a roll again! That's right Kakarot and Vegeta are finally reunited and as the last one said. Truths will be coming out! So, get ready folks for the next chapter of MU13!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 11 - Truths Revealed**


	14. Chapter 11 - Truths Revealed

It was quiet the whole way to the location Kakarot picked. Vegeta had got rid of his scouter as he didn't want anything being recorded. No exchanges or anything not even mentally as they tried not to think of what the other would have to say. They eventually came across a rocky mountain range as both landed a few feet away from each other. Kakarot's back facing Vegeta.

"... Why didn't you tell me you were the Saiyan Prince?" Kakarot finally asked breaking the silence between the two.

Vegeta walked carefully over to her. "I was going to tell you that day I held you before you left..." he said now wrapping his arms around her from behind gently pulling her close to him, "But there wasn't any time. I wanted to tell you who I was and so much more."

"I understand... I also wanted to apologize for not telling you who I really was either," Kakarot said softly glancing over at him from her shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize. You were nervous and didn't feel like you could trust me at first, as I did with you," he said as he continued to hold her close, "There's so much I need to tell you, but so little time before they come after me..."

"What?" She asked turning around to face him in his arms, "Who are talking about? Whose they?"

"The Frieza Force..." He said quietly as he looked to the side.

Kakarot had heard about Frieza before from her brother. He was supposedly a tyrant, one of the most feared and powerful beings in the known universe. Conquering planet after planet. Forcing the natives to work for him and swear their allegiance to him and only him. She felt her breathing stop for a moment. "You... You work for him?..."

Vegeta nodded simply now looking at her. "I am forced to do that bastard's work in order to stay alive. Which is why I'm glad you didn't agree to come with me..."

"What? Why?" She asked pressing closer to him as she looked into his coal black eyes.

"If Frieza learned of you. He could use as leverage knowing I wouldn't disobey if your life is being threatened. And if he found out about you being pregnant..." he started going quiet near the end.

"... He would kill me and our unborn daughter..." she finished for him as she felt her blood run cold from the thought of Gohan being killed before she had a chance alongside her.

Vegeta mutely nodded as he just held her close. It became quiet between the two as they just held each other. Kakarot letting everything sink in for a few moments. "Then... The reason you came here..."

"We heard about that Dragon Balls and came here to attain and use them... well... I use them," Vegeta explained, "But it was also because... I heard your voice and needed to know if it was you."

Kakarot nodded as she placed a hand on his cheek. "And it is me. But what did you need the Dragon Balls for?"

"... To wish for immortality. For both myself and you," he spoke truthfully looking into her eyes, "It's the only way... Maybe to defeat Frieza and find answers on a legend..."

"A legend? What legend?"

~Meanwhile~

Raditz sighed as he knew what was actually going on. Stopping his flying and looking back. Krillin and Gohan did as well looking at him curiously.

"Are you worried about her?" Krillin asked even though he hadn't felt any energy increases from neither Kakarot or the Saiyan Prince.

"Yeah, listen you and Gohan head back to Kame House. I'm going back," Raditz said as he looked at the two.

Neither were going to protest at his orders. Knowing he'd snap if they did. Nodding as they continued on their way as Raditz flew the opposite way back. _'Just what exactly are you talking to your mate about sis?...'_ he thought increasing his speed.

~Back to the other two~

"... So this Saiyan of unlimited power? This Super Saiyan?... May be able to defeat Frieza?" Kakarot asked after Vegeta finished explaining the legend of said Super Saiyan.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, but I have no clue how or what to do to become this Saiyan of Legend."

"I want to help you," Kakarot spoke up as she looked at him.

Vegeta looked at her wide eyed as he shook his head. "No, it's best for you to stay here!"

"What? No! I'm capable you saw how strong I am. I'm not letting you go off and leave me again," Kakarot protested as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"I know!... I know... I don't want to leave you or even our daughter either," Vegeta began holding her even closer as their bodies now pressed close together. Their lips mere inches apart,"Kakarot... I just want you and Gohan to be safe. So, promise me you'll stay here and not come after me. I will come back to you... I promise."

She felt her heart rate increase as she heard him say her name. It sounded so right to her ears as she felt her lips gently brush against his. "I promise Vegeta..." she said softly as their lips finally met.

The kiss took both their breaths away as it felt like an eternity since they kissed. Kakarot wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck as her hands and fingers gripped onto his black locks. Vegeta pulling her as close as he could towards him as his hands gripped her hips gently. They kissed for as long as they could hold their breath wanting the contact to last as long as possible.

Eventually, they broke apart for air panting as Vegeta pressed his forehead against hers. They just looked into each other's eyes. Neither one wanting to let the other go as it felt like Deja Vu. "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Kakarot," Vegeta said softly, "I'll be back and finally we can be together. A real family, I will be here for both you and Gohan."

"I know you will and I will be waiting for. No matter how long it takes," Kakarot spoke as she smiled at him.

Vegeta smiled back at her keeping one arm around her as he summoned his pod. It arrived a moment later landing down nearby. Kakarot looked at him as a frown crossed her face as she lowered her head. He gently lifted her face up by her chin as he kissed her on the lips for a brief moment. "If you ever need me know our mental link has been reinforced from this reunion."

Kakarot nodded as she let go of him. Trying to hold back tears as he walked towards his pod as he stepped into it. He looked at her with a smile as the pod closed lifting off and launching at full speed. She looked up as she felt a single tear leave her eye.

 _'But how long will I have to wait for you?... And my friends... What am I going to do now?...'_

 **Surprise! The saiyan saga is complete and now onwards to Namek! But also before I release the name for next Chap some replies.**

 **Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Wish granted! Hehe!**

 **Dasheill Reid: What can I say except "You're Welcome!"**

 **Huang Bai Lian: Boom! Here was the next!**

 **Now, then! See you guys on the next Chaper of MU13!**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 12 - To Namek!**


	15. Chapter 12 - To Namek!

The hardest part was not over, now it was time to retrieve the bodies. Everyone had met back at the area. Kakarot being quiet as she had found her older brother, Raditz, had overheard the last half of her and her mate's conversation. And yet she wasn't mad or upset at him for that. But now wasn't the time anyways, there were bodies to collect.

Bulma was devastated beyond belief as she watched Roshi and Raditz lift Yamcha's lifeless body. She felt so stupid for yelling at him the last time she saw him. If only she knew... she felt tears form in her eyes as she watched him be placed in a casket.

Raditz looked at her as he didn't know what to say or do. Sighing quietly as he watched the poor woman cry her heart out. 'Damnit!' He thought as he watched as Kakarot put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Chaitzou's body?" Roshi asked looking around as he placed Tash's body carefully in the casket.

"... There isn't one. He sacrificed himself by exploding his own body," Krillin quietly explained as the caskets were brought carefully up into the capsule vehicle.

Silence filled the vehicle as they drove off. The sound of soft sniffles coming from Bulma as she drove the vehicle. ' _We don't have any Dragon Balls... What do we do?'_

Kakarot sat quietly in the back. Deep in her own thoughts as she was still processing everything as she glanced over at her daughter. She wanted to tell Gohan so badly... That Vegeta was her father. But knew if she spoke up now, it would lead to so many questions not just from her daughter, but from everyone else. Along with the conclusion jumping, and accusations that she had contacted Vegeta to come to Earth. So, for now she would keep quiet about it for the time being.

Raditz was also thinking as well. He was glad his little sister was alive once again, but yet they had lost many of their friends today. He knew with Piccolo gone the Dragon Balls no longer existed. Even though the green fool had sacrificed himself to keep Gohan safe... in doing so he forfeited any chances of bringing anyone back. That's when it hit him...

"There is a way to bring our friends back..." Raditz mumbled quietly making a couple of people look over at him.

"Raditz... What are you talking about?" Krillin asked raising his eyebrow at him.

"Did you forget Kami is Namekian?" Raditz asked as he looked everyone.

"But what does that mean exactly?" Gohan asked tilting her head a bit.

"It means he wasn't from Earth originally. He's from a planet called Namek and the Dragon Balls are based on ones from that planet meaning..." Raditz began slowly as his sister now figured it out.

"Meaning there are Dragon Balls on Namek that we could use..." Kakarot finished for him as a small smile was now forming on her face.

Bulma perked up almost instantly. "Wait... That means we can bring them back...?" She felt herself begin to smile as well.

"Exactly." Raditz nodded as he was smiling as well.

Smiles slowly began to form all around. The hope that they could bring their friends was running high. The thing was... how could they get to Namek? Then it hit Bulma herself.

"My dad still has that old ship that both you and Kakarot used to train off planet! With some major upgrades and such it should be ready to go." Bulma exclaimed happily as a small laugh came from her.

"Perfect! With your genius you should have fixed up in no time." Raditz laughed a tiny bit as a small blush had formed on the blue-haired beauty's cheeks.

I mean, she will admit Raditz had grown into quite a handsome man or Saiyan or whatever. They met under odd circumstances to say the least, him being hit by her vehicle, and being shot twice in the head. Even though they had a tendency in the past to butt heads, recently they slowly began to get along. It was odd really to say the least. It made Bulma feel a slight flutter in her chest, but yet she loved Yamcha... right?

As Bulma contemplated on this, Kakarot was also deep in thought as well. For her it was about the whole situation with her mate, Vegeta. Not only did she have to figure out how to tell everyone, excluding her brother, the truth eventually, but also her promise to him. Promising to stay here and stay safe with Gohan until he found a way to become this so called Super Saiyan and defeat the tyrant, Frieza. But yet if she stayed behind and let her brother go to Namek... She knew it wouldn't end well.

She had to make a choice, break her promise to her mate or keep it and risk losing more people she cared about. She would have time luckily as it would take some time to fix the ship up and such. Either way... Planet Namek here they come!

 **Boom!! I know folks have been waiting for this and here it is! As you can see we're about to make it to Planet Namek now! So, until next time on MU13**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 13 - Safe Travels**


End file.
